Of Kitsunes and Saiyans
by KimiNatsuki
Summary: A newly kitsune Kagome and Shippo go to live with Kagome's cousin Bulma in West City. Kagome meets her cousin's friend Goku for the first time and is impressed by what she sees and from what she senses from him. What will happen? Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

So, this is my very first DBZ crossover fic, so I hope you guys like it~

I don't Own either DBZ or Inuyasha, so with that said, I hope you enjoy~

. .

~On To West City~

It had been a year since it happened. One long year since the fall of Naraku, which took every bit of strength the group could muster. Sesshomaru had shown up to help, though he would not admit it. She was grateful for that small act of kindness from the otherwise stoic lord. You would think that after the fall of Naraku, everything would go back to a semi-normal state, but no, almost immediately after the fall of the hanyou, Kikyo demands her 'lover' follow her to hell. Inuyasha had looked towards Kagome with saddened eyes and silently followed behind her.

Kagome could not believe it, she had spent the past three years hoping, hoping that he would see her as more than Kikyos reincarnation, as more than a shard detector, even hoping he would see her as more than he would see a friend; but it had not happened. Instead, she stood there, broken hearted, as he followed Kikyo. Kagome was brought out of her silent thoughts when Shippo grasped her hand. She looked down and smiled at the adorable kit, he could always find some way to cheer her up.

The two of them had been talking about what would happen after the group defeated Naraku. Shippo was not ready to have his mother leave and go back to her time for good, so he had asked if he could go with her once it was over. Kagome did not know if there was a way for him to go with her, but she searched for answers nonetheless. That was when Sesshomaru told her about an adoption youkai children do with their new human parents. If she were to adopt the kit through a blood bonding then there is the possibility that the well would let him pass.

Kagome did not hesitate on the answer, she told him she would do it, if it meant that Shippo could stay by her side. With it agreed that they would perform the blood bonding after the fall of Naraku Kagome went about helping the kit master his illusion spells, in the hopes of concealing his demon attributes in Kagomes time of modern Tokyo. It did not take the kit long to master the spell and he could keep it in place for over twelve hours.

Shippo had silently lead Kagome to Kaedes hut and made her to sit near the fire. The entire group was silent for a while. While she did not know if it was because they wished not to accept the fact that Inuyasha was gone, or that they were still in shock over the hanyou finally being defeated, she did not wish to ask. However, the always-stoic lord had been the first to break the silence.

"What do you plan to do with the jewel?" He had asked.

"I do not think there is anything I can do about it. It returned into my body as soon as it was whole and purified. I never really thought that a pure wish was possible, after all, wishes are only selfish desires anyway." Kagome had said to the lord.

He just answered with his usual monosyllable 'hn' and let the conversation drop. Kagome however picked it right back up when she asked about how she was going to perform the blood bonding with Shippo.

"It is a simple task; all you must do is place a small cut on each of your palms and join hands. The blood of each other will circulate within you and you will change, turning into a demon of the species you adopt, in this case, kitsune. It will also make the kit one of your blood, your biological son." Sesshomaru had answered her.

Kagome and Shippo had decided it would be best to do the bonding outside, in case any unfortunate mishaps may occur. Sitting seiza across from one another Shippo had used his claw to make a cut on Kagomes palm then one upon his own palm. Joining them together, they both had made an almost identical plea.

'_Please, please, let Shippo become my son.'_

'_Please, please, let Kagome become my new mama.'_

A large light blue light that slowly began to shrink in size until it only covered the two joining hands consumed the clearing. Slowly, changes began to take place within Kagome. No longer had she the rounded human ears, but two soft, black, kitsune ears atop her head and a fluffy black tail at her backside. Small fangs replaced blunt human teeth as well as claws replacing fingernails. When the light disappeared, Shippo stared at Kagome as he took in her changes.

"You are a kitsune just like me momma!" Shippo had said excitedly as he noticed her ears and tail.

"So, I take it the bonding worked?" Kagome had asked as she examined her claws.

Sesshomaru glanced at the girl then the kit and took a delicate sniff. "It is so, miko. The kit is now yours by blood."

Kagome let out a delighted laugh as she hugged Shippo close to her. The mini celebration was cut short when she sensed youki coming her way at amazing speed. Clinching her eyes shut she braced them for the blow but it never came. Looking up she saw a shimmering blue barrier protecting them.

"Hn, it seems I was correct." Sesshomaru had said as he recalled his poison whip. "You seem to have retained your miko powers."

Kagome had just stared at him dumbfounded, but decided to let it slide. If he had really wished to harm her, he could have done it already. Looking to the rest of the group she smiled sadly, and they all understood what that meant. Walking up to Sango, she had given the slayer a fierce hug.

"I'll never forget you, sister of my heart, promise to give me loads of nieces and nephews, and great nieces and nephews, and great-great nieces and nephews…you get my point." Kagome had said with a tear-filled laugh, and Sango nodded, tears rolling down her cheeks as she hugged Kagome tighter.

"I'll miss you Kagome." Sango had said while choking back her tears and Kagome said she would miss her more.

"Miroku, you had better treat Sango right, you have been just like a brother to me these past three years." Kagome had said as she hugged the monk. "I'll never forget you, brother of my heart, and I will miss you just as dearly as Sango."

Miroku had just hugged her back, not even thinking to do anything inappropriate to the woman. "I will name our first girl after you." Miroku had said as he hugged her back. Nodding, she walked back to Shippo and took hold of his hand.

"Are you ready to go?" She had asked, and Shippo just nodded. Walking towards the well had given the group one final wave as a farewell before she and Shippo jumped through the well.

Now here she was, one year later, at her cousins' place, living the high life with her son. She had needed to get away from the shrine and all the painful memories that came with it. Her mother had been the one to suggest that she live in West City with her Aunt and Uncle, being as they had so much space. Her cousin, Bulma, was the one who was most excited about it. She loved her cousin Kagome dearly, and she could not wait to tell her of the adventures she had been part of in her youth. Kagome was excited as well; she wanted to share of her travels with Bulma. The first night of Kagomes stay there was spent swapping stories and explaining how she adopted Shippo.

Kagome was somewhat nervous when she told Bulma about her becoming a kitsune, but she had just gushed over how adorable she was with the ears and tail. Kagome made Bulma swear to secrecy about it, but other than that, the girls had spent the first couple of weeks shopping for clothing for Shippo. Bulma had insisted on shopping for Kagome as well, but she waved the offer off, she wanted Shippo to have a nice selection of clothing. That did not stop Bulma from secretly shopping for Kagome as well. The end of the third week had Kagome and Shippo living in a Capsule Corp home on Bulmas property, so she and Shippo could have their privacy.

After that, the months seemed to fly by for Kagome. She had enrolled Shippo into school and she had enrolled in classes at a nearby community college. If she had learned anything from the past, it was that she had a gift of healing, so she took any class in the medical field that she could. She just finished a course that would allow her to become a nurse so she was very excited. Bulma took Kagome out later that night to celebrate.

"Hey, I'm going to a reunion tomorrow afternoon, would you want to come along?" Bulma asked as she took a sip of her drink.

"Sure, it sounds like fun. Do you think Auntie would watch Shippo?" Kagome asked.

"Of course, she absolutely loves that child!" Bulma said. They continued their celebratory drinks on into the night, at least until the bar closed.

The next morning Kagome explained to Shippo that she was going to go with Bulma to the reunion and he was to behave for Mrs. Brief while she is away. Shippo grudgingly accepts and runs off to play while Bulma and Kagome pick through her wardrobe, finally just settling on a pair of wide leg jeans, a simple black fitted t-shirt, and a pair of white wedge sandals. Bulma rushed upstairs to get ready then they left in one of her capsule planes.

"Uh, Bulma, why do we need to use a plane?" Kagome asked as she boarded the small plane.

"Because, Master Roshi lives on an island in the middle of the ocean," Bulma said, when she noticed her confused face she continued, "Roshi likes his privacy, but be wary, he has a tendency to excessively flirt with pretty ladies, a habit he has yet to break." Bulma said with a laugh.

"Great, another Miroku, just what I need." Kagome said with a sigh, silently remembering her dear friend. The plane ride took no more than an hour tops, and when they touched down Kagome looked around the small island.

"Ah, what a beautiful view!" Kagome exclaimed as she admired the ocean.

"Not as beautiful as what I'm viewing." Came a male voice from behind Kagome. Kagome did not have a chance to retort before she heard her cousin scolding the male.

"Pervert! This is my cousin Kagome; she is off limits to you." Bulma said as she rushed and hugged Kagome protectively to her chest.

"He he, my apologies, I'm Master Roshi, I'm a martial arts teacher here at Kame house." Roshi introduced with a slight bow.

Kagome bowed back. "I'm Kagome Higurashi, average, everyday girl and aspiring miko."

"Miko eh, you don't see many of those now a days." Roshi said as he examined the girl. "Have you ever thought of training in martial arts?"

"I've got some experience in fighting; my friend Sango had shown me some things before…before I left." Kagome finished sadly. Roshi noticed the change in moods and quickly dropped the subject.

"Krillin is inside, boy it's been so long since I've seen you Bulma, but you look as beautiful as ever." Roshi said in an attempt of flattery.

"Oh you men," Bulma said looking away, "you're impossible."

"Guess you forgot about my truffles." Roshi said as he picked up his drink. "But that's okay, I'll forgive you." He finished as he took a drink. Bulma handed him a wrapped package.

"See, I didn't forget." She said with a laugh.

"Goodness, you're going to spoil this old man." He said with a laugh.

"Yeah yea, now let's go say hi to Krillin. I have not seen him in a long time." Bulma said as she dragged Kagome into Kame house. "Where is my favorite baldy at?" Bulma asked no one in particular as she entered the house.

"Hey Bulma! How've ya been? What's Yamcha been up to nowadays?" Krillin asked.

Kagome visibly braced for the storm that was about be unleashed on the poor fool. Kagome knew of Bulmas on again off again relationship to Yamcha, and they were currently off again. Kagome sighed as she saw her cousin visible stiffen.

"That idiot! He's playing baseball for one of the pro teams in the city, but he made me so mad that I didn't even tell him we were going to be here today. I'm through with him URGH! He took someone else out!" Bulma exclaimed angrily.

"Breaking up is hard to do." Roshi said to Krillin.

"I wouldn't know." Krillin answered.

"You asked for it, Yamcha is always a tender subject with Bulma." Kagome said to the two.

"Ah, who are you?" Krillin asked.

"I'm Kagome Higurashi, Bulmas cousin." Kagome said giving him a bow.

"I'm…I'm Krillin." He answered with a blush and Kagome just giggled.

"So, where is Goku at?" Bulma asked.

"Oh, he said he was going to be here, I guess he's on his way." Krillin said as he sat the box of truffles on the table.

"Goku? Who is Goku?" Kagome asked.

"Oh, he is the one I was telling you about when you first came to live with me." Bulma answered, but before Kagome could ask any more questions, she heard a voice holler on the island.

"Hey, is anyone home?" Came the male voice.

Bulma and Krillin rushed out the front door, both shouting Gokus name.

"Hey guys!" Goku said as he held up his hand in greeting, in the other he held a little boy, similar to him.

"Hey, who's the kid?" Bulma asked looking at the boy.

"Goku babysitting? Well I'll be darned!" Krillin joked.

"He's my son." Goku said while looking at the somewhat nervous little boy.

Krillin, Roshi, and Bulma all looked rather shocked at the turn of events. Kagome just looked at the father and son warmly, they looked like very happy together, it melted Kagome's heart.

"Pretty wild huh," Goku said with a laugh.

"Goku, he's adorable!" Bulma squealed in delight.

"Gohan, say hi." Goku encouraged from behind the boy.

"Hello, everybody." He said nervously with a bow, to which everyone copied and said their hellos as well.

"This is Gohan." Goku introduced.

Roshi looked thoughtful for a moment. "After your grandfather I take it."

"You're right." Goku said with a smile.

Bulma walked up to the little boy and knelt down towards him. "Hey Gohan, how old are you?" She asked kindly.

Gohan concentrated for a moment and counted on his fingers. "Five and a half." He said proudly.

She patted the little boy's head fondly. "Are you going to be a brave fighter like you dad?"

"Chi-Chi doesn't let him train when he's with her, but I train him anyway, he seems to enjoy it." Goku answered.

"I thought you and Chi-Chi got married?" Bulma asked.

"Well, that's what she wanted at first, but I asked if we could slow down. One thing led to another and she decided that I was not the right one for her, so she broke it off. Later she found she was pregnant with Gohan. I offered to marry her, but she didn't want to, she didn't even want to keep Gohan at first, but I convinced her. Now she plays a small role in his life, mostly just teaching him. She doesn't like the thought of another me running around causing trouble." Goku said while picking his son back up.

"I never really liked her anyway." Bulma said angrily and Goku just laughed nervously.

Kagome watched the two of them exchanging pleasantries while she continued to probe their aura. From what she could see and sense, they bother were very strong, but they didn't seem to be full earthlings. They seemed…different from what most humans felt like. It looked like Gohan had a tail, but that didn't mean anything, but what did mean something was that the ball atop his hat seemed to give her the same tingling feeling that the Shikon-No-Tama gave her.

Goku noticed the girl beside Bulma seemed to be analyzing him. "Who's that Bulma?" Goku asked.

"Oh, this is my cousin Kagome." Bulma said as she pushed Kagome forward.

Kagome stumbled a moment before straitening herself. "Err, yeah, I'm Kagome Higurashi, nice to meet you." She said with a bow.

"I'm Goku." He said with a smile. _'She has such blue eyes.' _Goku thought, slight butterflies filling his stomach.

It was then Bulma took notice of Gohans tail. "He has a tail, like you did?" Bulma said, slightly alarmed.

Goku turned his attention away from Kagome to answer Bulma. "Yeah, he was born with it."

"Oh man," Bulma panicked, "Has anything strange ever happened to Gohan at night?"

"What do you mean?" Goku asked confused.

"What she means is has Gohan ever looked at the full moon?" Roshi said, just as panicked. Kagome just watched on in confusion.

"I don't think so?" Goku answered. "We go to bed pretty early, why?"

Roshi and Bulma tensed. "He-he, no reason."

"Oh hey, that's a real dragon ball on your hat, isn't it Gohan." Bulma asked the little boy.

"Yeah, he wants to meet the dragon, but he'll have to give his up if he wants to. That one belonged to my grandfather." Goku answered.

"What would you wish for Goku?" Krillin asked. That part caught Kagomes attention.

"You know, that's a good question, come to think of it, I don't want anything." Goku answered.

"Wish?" Kagome asked Bulma quietly.

"Oh yea, did I forget to tell you that? If you collect all seven dragon balls the eternal dragon will appear and grant you one wish." Bulma told Kagome.

"So it's like my Shikon-No-Tama then?" Kagome asked.

"No, it doesn't have to be a pure wish, but it does have to be within the power of the dragon."

"I see. Maybe that's why I am able to sense it as I do the Shikon." Kagome thought, mostly to herself.

"What would you wish for Kagome?" Goku asked.

"Hm…maybe I would wish to fly…I've always thought that would be cool." Kagome said with a laugh.

"I could always teach you how to fly." Goku offered.

"You know how to fly?" Kagome asked in awe.

"Oh yeah, it's easy!" Goku answered before he tensed. Roshi, Krillin, and Bulma looked at Goku confused.

"What is it?" Roshi asked.

"Man, something is heading straight for us!" Goku exclaimed. "I've never felt a power like this before."

Right about that time, Kagome seemed to sense it as well and took a slightly defensive position. Keeping an eye trained in the sky. Whatever it was, it felt malicious, and dangerous. Kagome watched as Goku and Krillin took defensive positions as well. _'This isn't good.' _Kagome thought to herself, slightly panicked, as the power source seemed to come closer and closer to the tiny island.

"I see it!" Roshi shouted as he pointed towards a small black dot traveling rapidly to their location until it finally touched down in front of them.

"So we meet again at last." The male with long black hair said. "You've grown up, I've recognized you though, Kakarrot."

"Kakar…rot?" Goku said confused.

"That's right, that's your name." The man answered.

"Huh…who is this? I guess he's nuts." Krillin asked, standing straight.

"Kakarrot! What have you been doing here all these years?" The male asked agitated. "Your mission was to terminate all life forms on this planet, so why haven't you carried it out."

Goku looked at Roshi confused.

"Listen mister," Krillin started, "I don't know who you are but I think you've got the wrong party." Krillin said as he made shooing motions with his hands.

"Kuririn, watch out!" Kagome exclaimed as she sensed a major flux in the males' aura, but it seemed too late, the male had already brought his tail out and attacked him, sending him into the side of Kame house.

"Krillin!" Goku exclaimed as he turned back to face the male, taking notice of his tail. "A tail, he's got a tail too!"

"So you know who I am at last." The male said as he swished his tail back and forth.

"What are you talking about? I've never seen you before." Goku replied.

At that moment Gohan, who was back with Bulma and Kagome, became scared and rushed to his father. "Daddy!" Gohan cried in fear.

"No Gohan, get back, it's not safe here." He said to the boy.

"Hey, tell me, did you ever suffer a serious blow to the head when you were younger?" The male asked.

"Yes, I don't remember it well, but I did hit my head when I was a child." Goku said as Kagome and Bulma managed to pry Gohan away from his leg. "I still have a scar from where it happened."

"You fool! You forgot!" The male exclaimed angrily.

"I forgot what? Tell me!" Goku asked even more confused.

"Goku," Roshi interrupted, "There's something your grandfather told me that I think you should know. Your grandfather found a space pod, and inside it, there you were. He told me you were rather unruly as a child and unusually powerful for a child. You wanted nothing to do with Gohans kindness, then one day there was an accident. You fell into a ravine and badly injured yourself, but you recovered, and from that day on you became a happy loving boy."

"I'm from outer space?" Goku asked, mostly to himself. "Alright," Goku exclaimed as he pointed to the male. "Who are you and what do you want from me?"

"I want to put you to work." The male answered.

It was then that Krillin managed to pull himself from the side of the house. "Be careful Goku, the guys not normal."

"You are not normal either, my forgetful little friend." The male replied. "You were born on planet Vegeta; you are a space fighter, a Saiyan warrior, just like me. Allow me to introduce myself; I am Raditz, your big brother." He said with a smug grin.

The people on the lone island looked on in shock. "Goku…Goku has a brother?" Krillin said in disbelief.

"Why should I believe you?" Goku seethed.

"That's right, how is he from another planet when he is here on earth!" Krillin asked.

"That's simple," began Raditz, "We had desperate clients who were in need of a plant like this one. So Kakarrot was sent to take it over. You see, we Saiyans are like, planet brokers. We find planets that bring a high price in the galactic market, and send our warriors to take it over and make them ready for sale. We send strong fighters to planets with strong inhabitants, but for a planet like earth, only a babe was needed; you." Raditz informed Goku.

"If what you're saying is true, you Saiyans are an abomination. You're a space pirate, that's what you are!" Krillin exclaimed angrily.

"Don't get me mad." Raditz seethed. "Kakarrot, with the help of the full moon, you could have wiped this planet clean in a few years tops!"

"What's a full moon got to do with it?" Goku asked.

"What happened to your tail?" Raditz exclaimed when he noticed the appendage missing.

"My tail? Why?" Goku asked.

"Just answer me, now!" Raditz yelled.

"It was removed for good a long time ago." Goku answered.

"You…you fool! Do you know what you've done? Your true power is gone now!" Raditz seethed, Goku just looked at him confused. "You've lost your ability to transform at the full moon! Now I see how you could be on good terms with the pathetic humans!"

"Listen this is my home and these are my friends," Goku seethed, "So it doesn't matter what you say I am, besides, you don't sound like any brother I'd want to have."

Raditz just scoffed.

"My name is Son Goku, and I live here! Now leave us alone." Goku exclaimed.

"So baby brother wants to be left alone." Raditz mocked. "I can't allow that. Our home planed, Vegeta, was destroyed three years ago by a comet. All the inhabitants were exterminated, except for four of us, you, Kakarrot, are one of the four. You see, you are very valuable to us; we could use your help right now, little brother. We found a choice planet that will bring a premium rate, but the job requires a little more…man power than what we currently have, that's where you come in. Well now, what do you think?" Raditz asked with a smirk.

"I've had enough!" Goku exclaimed, and Raditz looked rather surprised at his outburst. Gohan clutched Kagome tighter as he watched with fearful eyes. "You don't have to worry about that, the answer is NO!" Goku said.

"Interesting…" Raditz said as he looked beyond Goku to Kagome and Gohan. "Now there's a true Saiyan, I'll take the boy instead, and my my, what do we have here? Such a lovely countenance." Raditz said as he walked towards Kagome.

Goku moved to stand in front of them. "We'll see." Goku seethed.

"I see the fire in you _brother_. You should come with us, it is in your blood; you love to fight. Now…" Raditz said as he stalked towards Goku. Before he could even move to defend himself Raditz landed a kick to Gokus abdomen, sending him to flying into the sand. He lay there, clutching his stomach in pain. Raditz took the opportunity to snatch up a fearful Gohan and a stunned Kagome.

"Kakarrot, listen carefully, I've got your boy and mate; while you think things over they will be spending some…quality time with me. I would love to get to know my sister-in-law and nephew." Raditz said with a dark laugh. "If you ever want to see them again you will do exactly as I say do you understand?"

Goku just grunted from his spot on the ground.

"Well good, I have a little exercise for you. Now then, eliminate one hundred earthlings by tomorrow, got it?" Raditz said with a sinister smirk. Bulma, Roshi, and Krillin just stood frozen in fear as Goku managed to grab ahold of Raditz boot.

"Please, just leave Gohan and Kagome out of this." Goku pleaded.

"I would if I could Kakarrot, but then there would be no guarantee that you would do as I request." Raditz said.

"Please, don't go." He pleaded to the male.

"Hn, look how pathetic you've become. Please brother, have some pride. You have until tomorrow, try and enjoy it." Raditz said as he flew off with Kagome and Gohan.

Goku watched as he flew away, screaming at him to bring Gohan back. He pounded at the waves mercilessly while the rest told him there was nothing they could do. Getting to his feet, he hollered for his nimbus. The others tried to persuade him not to go in his condition, but he ignored them, he had to get Gohan back and Kagome as well. They finally managed to get him to calm down long enough to convince him to think of a smart plan of attack. Raditz was too strong for Goku to take down by himself.

"I've got it." Goku said. "His tail, that's his weakness, remember how I was when someone took hold of my tail. It hurt, I couldn't even move.

"Yeah, but that guys strong Goku, do you think you will be able to grasp his tail?" Krillin asked concerned.

"No, not by myself anyway." Goku answered honestly.

"I wonder who would…" Krillin began nervously.

Roshi stood firm as he walked up beside Krillin. "Krillin and I are ready, we'll put that no good punk in his place."

"Well…there are three of us, so I guess it's possible…" Krillin said "But…uh…not likely…" He finished, just as nervous as before.

"Hey, if anything happens why don't I wish you back with the dragon balls?" Bulma asked, hoping to ease Krillins nerves.

"You've both been wished back by the dragon balls already, it wouldn't work." Goku answered sadly. "That's it; in this case it would be for keeps. The dragon won't grant the same wish more than once."

"Wow…what a bummer…" Krillin said.

"You guys should just stay here." Goku said.

"Psh, nonsense!" Roshi said.

"Yeah, you can count on us." Krillin added.

"No, I can't ask that of you both." Goku said sternly.

"I got it, why don't we gather the dragon balls and wish for the dragon to save the earth?" Bulma suggested.

Krillin looked at Bulma excitedly. "Yeah! Why not?"

"Krillin, we can't collect all the balls in a day." Roshi interrupted.

"Oh yea, that's right." Krillin said dejectedly.

"I say we go there and attack him head on, it's the one thing he'd never expect." Goku said as he began to walk off. "It might give us an edge, and we need everything we can get."

"But, how are we going to find him?" Roshi asked.

"I don't know, I haven't figured that out yet." Goku said sheepishly.

Bulma pulled out her dragon radar. "Gohan had a dragon ball on his hat right?" She asked while looking at the device, noticing a dot moving further away from their location. "That's them there." The group was ready to rush off once the dot stopped.

"You'll never succeed, you're too weak." Came a voice from above them.

"Piccolo!" Krillin shouted in surprise. "Great, what else could go wrong today?"

"I suppose you could get me angry." Piccolo said as he slowly descended to the ground.

"Why are you here…this is my island." Roshi said.

"That makes two uninvited guests." Piccolo said.

"Get to the point Piccolo; I don't have time for this." Goku replied agitated.

"Well it might be wise if you made some time." Piccolo shot back. "You three can't beat this guy, I've seen his power."

"Win or lose, we must try to stop him." Goku said.

"You're all being foolish. There's only one chance you'll beat him, and that's if I go with you." Piccolo said seriously.

They looked at him doubtfully.

"I know we're enemies, but listen. I want that guy out of the way because I have my own plans for taking over the world, and you want him out of the way so you can get your kid and that girl back. Therefore, I think it's best if we team up. Agreed?" Piccolo asked.

"Hold on, how do I know you're not going to turn on me." Goku asked.

Piccolo laughed. "Don't worry, there's plenty of time to deal with you, but only after our work is completed."

"I don't get you Piccolo, I don't see why you want to control the world, it's wrong, and you're wrong if you think you can beat me." Goku said. "But, in this case you're right. Let's team up. The enemy of my enemy is my friend right?"

"Alright then, let's consider it done, but after this is done, our alliance is terminated." Piccolo said.

With that and the dragon radar, Goku hopped onto his nimbus. "Think you can keep up Piccolo?" Goku asked.

"Please, I'd be embarrassed if you could keep up with me on that toy." Piccolo scoffed. With that the two headed off in the direction of the four star dragon ball.

. .

So there's the first chapter~~~~ Hope ya'll like it =3


	2. The Hard Way

I forgot to mention in the previous chapter that this is a challenge I took up from TheElegantFaerie, Goku Falls For A Kitsune Kagome. It seemed like fun, and plus I wanted to write a Goku/Kagome fic anyway~ Anyhow~ Here's chapter two~ enjoy =3

Also to answer Blackmoon OniOokamis questions, if you had meant why did Raditz kidnap Kagome, it's because he thought it was Gokus mate. As for why she didn't fight back; She, as well as everyone else, was overcome by the feel of Raditzs malicious aura so they were basically frozen to the spot, self-preservation kicked in. Hope that answered it for you =3

~The Hard Way~

"Wow!" Roshi exclaimed, "Those two are almost in orbit now! What a team, well, they are most definitely the most powerful pair on earth, and who knows, they might even beat him!" He said as he looked to the sky.

"I don't know," Bulma interjected, "Do you really think we can trust Piccolo?"

"I don't trust him." Krillin said bluntly.

"Oh, stop your jabbering, we're going to miss the big show! Let's get going!" Roshi said excitedly.

"Alright, but I've got to stop by my house before we go, Shippo needs to know about what's going on. No doubt he's going to be very upset." Bulma said.

"Who's Shippo?" Krillin asked.

"Oh, he's Kagomes son." Bulma said in fact.

"She's got a kid? Isn't she too young to be having children?" Krillin asked shocked.

"She adopted him when his parents were killed." Bulma said as she looked through her capsule container for a larger plane. Finding one, she tossed it out and they climbed inside. Explaining things to Shippo was going to be difficult.

Raditz was having a difficult time with this, the brat kept crying while the woman just kept insulting his sense of morals. What did she not get about being kidnapped? If he had to hazard a guess, he would have thought that the woman was used to being in this type of situation, but that was absurd. Who in their right mind would be used to being kidnapped? Scoffing he turned to the child.

"Quit your excessive crying, you are a Saiyan warrior! Show some pride." He said as he marched forward to the child. Kagome noticed and moved to protect the child, but one swift hit with his tail sent her back a few feet. Kagome got up in enough time to notice Raditz take Gohan towards the ship she assumed he arrived in. Tossing the child in the pod, he then made his way back up the crater towards the woman.

"Woman, it would be best for you if you kept your trap shut. I would hate to kill Kakarrots mate before he arrives." Raditz said to the woman.

"First off, my name is Kagome…Ka-go-me! Got it? Second, I'm not his mate, I just met him today. Thirdly, if you don't let me go, you're going to regret it later." Kagome said as she struggled to stand.

"Ha, like you have the strength to openly oppose me; you can hardly stand let alone defend yourself." Raditz said as he slowly stalked towards the woman. Just as he got close, his scouter started to beep. "A power level of 710?" He exclaimed as he looked around the clearing, he didn't notice any threats.

"It's coming from Gohan, idiot." Kagome scoffed.

"Impossible, the damn thing must be malfunctioning. There is no way a child has a power level of 710." He said, ignoring the beeping and continuing his strides to Kagome. "How would you know anyway _woman._" Raditz sneered.

"Because I can sense him _ingrate._" Kagome sneered right back.

"Ha, you've got such spunk for someone who doesn't know when she's going to die." Raditz said to the fiery woman.

"I can defend myself until help arrives." Kagome said smugly. Raditz advanced on the woman at amazing speed. _'He's even faster than Sesshomaru!'_ Kagome thought amazed. Without a second to lose Kagome slammed up a barrier around herself. "Ha, see, you won't be able to touch me." Kagome said as she stuck her tongue out at the male.

"What sort of magic is this?" Raditz said as he reached a hand out to touch the solid bubble. Upon making contact, the barrier sent a decent shock through Raditzs system causing him to pull back. "Vile woman, what sort of tricks do you use?" He asked confused.

"No tricks, I'm a miko. Now go play somewhere else, I want to be left alone in my bubble." She said smugly.

"Fine, I'm sure the brat would like to play a while." Raditz said as he turned away from the woman. Kagome dropped her barrier and moved to block Raditzs path to Gohan. Standing in front of him, she spread her arms out wide, hoping to deter him. Raditz only scoffed. "You really think you could stop me?" Raditz asked as he backhanded her, sending her to the side a few feet.

Kagome attempted to stop him once more, but she froze in her place when she sensed a familiar aura and one she didn't know. Raditz spun on his heel. "A power level of 650!" He exclaimed. "No, there's two. One's 320 and the other is 330…Kakarrot had a power level of 330. Kakarrot wouldn't be coming here…he knows he can't beat me, besides he has no idea where I am. Damn thing really is broken, and I didn't even bring the manual." Raditz said as he switched the scouter off.

"You're wrong, it is Goku." Kagome said through clenched teeth.

Raditzs scouter beeped once again and he looked towards the sky in shock. _'It really is Kakarrot…so if the scouter isn't malfunctioning…his power level is 710! Impossibly high for a mere child!' _Raditz thought in disbelief.

Goku and Piccolo made it to the clearing and Goku took notice of Kagome's now bruised and busted lip. "Kagome…Kagome, are you alright?" Goku asked in alarm.

"Heh, going to take more than a few bumps and bruises to hurt me." Kagome said as she tried to stand. "But a few cracked ribs aren't anything to laugh at either." Kagome said with a strained laugh.

"It's alright now, lay down and rest, me and Piccolo will deal with him." Goku said as he moved Kagome to the side.

"Well…you're a little more resourceful than I thought," Raditz said, "and more foolish as well."

"We'll see about that!" Goku exclaimed.

"Fair enough, so, tell me Kakarrot, have you come to say that you'll join us?" Raditz asked cockily.

"I would never join you!" Goku spat. "I'm here to get my son back, where is he!"

In the little space pod, Gohan was crying his poor little eyes out, until he heard his father's voice telling Raditz he was here to get him back.

"That's my daddy!" Gohan said excitedly as he began to pound on the pod door.

"I must recommend that you join us Kakarrot." Raditz said.

"I don't care what you recommend! The answer is no!" Goku said sternly.

"You should listen to your big brother." Raditz said mockingly.

"I would if I had one, but I don't." Goku retorted.

"Have it your way Kakarrot, I didn't come here to make trouble, but you give me no choice." Raditz said as he took a bite of the pear in his hand.

"Alright, enough of your mumbling, I've heard enough of this trash." Piccolo said as he tossed his turban and cape off.

Goku noticed something. "Piccolo? I didn't know you trained with weighted clothing." Goku said amazed.

"Yeah, well, you're not the only one." Piccolo said as he took a defensive stance.

'_Hmm…his power level has gone up to 400.'_ Raditz thought as he sized Piccolo up.

Just then, Goku began to strip as well. "There's thirty…" he said as he took off his under shirt. "Here's fifty…and another fifty." He said as he removed his boots. "and two little fivers." He said as he removed the wrist cuffs. "Man, I really feel a lot lighter without those weights on!" Goku said goofily. "That ought to do it Piccolo, unless you can think of anything else."

"What am I, your tailor?" Piccolo asked.

Raditz laughed. "Do you two really think you are stronger now? Dolts, who do you think I am. Do you really think a few weights are going to affect the outcome of this fight?"

"Your bluffing, I'm twice as fast now." Goku bragged.

"You don't know what fast is _little brother._" Raditz said as he seemed to have disappeared from view, only to be found behind both Goku and Piccolo, elbowing both of them in the back. Goku and Piccolo regained their footing before they could hit the ground. "Tell me one thing gentlemen, which one of you will scream for mercy first." Raditz noticed Piccolo moving to attack.

"You will only waste your energy, green man." Raditz said.

"He's right…I've tried this once before and it didn't work." Piccolo said. "I'll think of something."

Raditz just laughed. "Don't give up so soon, the fun is just starting."

"Say, you're pretty confident, that's going to be your downfall." Goku said.

"Don't worry; I'd be much more cautious if you weren't such a weak little thing." Raditz sneered.

"Some brother, I don't think your mom gave him enough spankings when you were younger." Piccolo said sarcastically.

"Yeah, the creep. You'd think he'd want to make up for lost time or something. He never even took me out to a ball game." Goku joined.

"You're right, I owe you, but I'll make up for it by teaching you how to fight. The hard way." Raditz said.

"Enough of this, tell me where you've hidden my son!" Goku exclaimed.

"I haven't hidden him anywhere. He's right behind you, in that crater, within my pod." Raditz answered nonchalantly. Goku rushed over to the crater and saw his son within the pod. _'This is right by where Kagome was…was she trying to protect Gohan?' _Goku thought as he looked over to the unconscious woman. _'What a cute tail!' _Goku thought absentmindedly. _'Wait tail?' _Goku looked again, and sure enough, there was a black tail as well as two furry ears atop her head. _'I wonder if she's an alien too. Now's not the time for this Goku, concentrate.'_

Goku slowly floated in the air as he looked down at his son. He could hear Gohans muffled pleas for help and it angered him. "Be strong Gohan!" Goku hollered to his son. "I'll be there to help you soon, just hang tight." Goku slowly descended back down to the ground.

"Oh you'll be there alright, but you won't be helping him, not unless you've agreed to join us that is." Raditz said with a laugh.

"You don't have to worry about that, now let's get going!" Goku said as he took an offensive stance.

"Now you're talking Goku." Piccolo said as he took a defensive position.

Raditz merely chuckled as the two charged him. Every blow they attempted to land on Raditz was dogged, attempting to attack from behind was futile as well, he just ended up kicking them both square in the jaw. Regaining their footing, they launched themselves at Raditz once more, who took to the air.

Raditz lifted his hands as they got closer to him and released two Ki blasts aimed directly for them. Goku managed to doge, but Piccolo wasn't as lucky. Landing, Goku looked around him, but couldn't find Raditz.

"Where did he go?" Goku exclaimed.

Raditz appeared behind Goku and kicked him forward. "Right here." Raditz laughed as Goku hit the ground. "What's the matter with you two? I thought you would make a better sport of it than this. It must be humiliating." He said offended.

Goku struggled to his feet, whipping the blood from his chin. "Piccolo, are you alright." Goku asked.

Piccolo stood there, holding what use to be his right arm as blood dripped to the ground. "Well…I've been better. I'll be okay; I think I can still fight." He said sarcastically.

Raditz was in a fit of laughter. "Well, excuse me, has anyone seen my arm!" He bit out laughing. "You can't miss it, its green."

"What do you mean my Mommas been kidnapped!" Shippo shouted angrily.

"It's alright, Goku went to save her. She will be fine." Bulma said, trying to calm the little guy. During his little tirade, Shippo had forgotten to conceal himself.

"Er, Bulma, he has a tail…" Krillin said, slightly disbelieving.

"It doesn't matter right now. You know Oolong and Pu'ar, they're animals that can talk, and this shouldn't be too difficult for you to process." Bulma shoot to Krillin.

"Yeah, well, they don't have claws and fangs." Krillin said.

"Enough about me! Take me to my Momma!" Shippo demanded.

"Sweetie, do you think your mother would want you going there?" Bulma asked the kit.

"It doesn't matter, my Momma is in trouble and I need to help her!" Shippo demanded once again.

Bulma let out a sigh. _'Kagome is going to be soo mad at me.' _She thought.

"What's wrong? Don't tell me you've given up already?" Raditz asked mockingly.

"Not a chance!" Piccolo shouted back and then whispered to Goku. "So, what do you think, don't you have some sort of ace in the hole that we can use?"

Goku just laughed uncomfortably. "Sorry, wish that I did."

"You slacker…while you've been taking it easy I've developed a new attack." Piccolo said smugly.

"Fools, all of your planning is futile, you can whisper all you want, but you're still going to die today." Raditz said.

"You think you're attack will do damage Piccolo?" Goku asked.

"Yeah, but the problem is, it takes me a while to gather the energy for it. Do you think you can keep him busy for five minutes?" Piccolo asked.

"Alright, but are you sure it's going to work?" Goku asked disbelieving.

"I haven't tried it out on anyone. It was the one I was saving for you." Piccolo said as he glanced towards Goku.

"I see, now you're using it to help me, you must be terribly disappointed." Goku said sarcastically.

"Don't worry, if it works, I'll try it out on you next." Piccolo reassured.

Goku laughed and then launched himself at Raditz as Piccolo began to gather energy. Goku and Raditz were trading punches as Piccolo put his index and middle finger to his forehead. "Special Beam Cannon." Piccolo whispered as the energy gathered into his fingertips. At that point, Raditz had kicked Goku away from him. Goku took that moment to launch himself into the air. Taking an all too familiar position, he cupped his palms together, keeping his fingers apart. "Kame…"

"Impossible…his power level is skyrocketing. 900…950…" Raditz said alarmed.

"hame…" Goku shouted as his Ki began to gather in his hands.

"He can raise his power level by concentrating all his energy into one focal point." Raditz analyzed. His scouter beeped again, then he noticed Piccolo gathering his energy as well. "His is over one thousand…impossible."

"HA!" Goku exclaimed as he released the Ki directly at Raditz, who jumped to avoid the blast, but Goku manipulated the Ki and made it follow him. Raditz turned when he noticed it coming for him.

"That's enough of this." He said as he held his hand out, stopping the Ki blast.

"He canceled out the Kamehameha!" Goku said surprised. "Piccolo had better hurry."

"Brother! Let me show you how it's done!" Raditz exclaimed as he flew up and charged another Ki blast, launching it at Goku. Gohan watched in terror as his father fell to earth, only to be snatched right back up by Raditz. Before Raditz could land a blow, he sensed the Ki from behind him being released.

"Let's see ya stop this one." Piccolo said as he readied his Special Beam Cannon.

"How foolish, I underestimated these guys. A power level of 1330…I can't block that!" He exclaimed. Piccolo just laughed as Raditz mocked bravery. "Just get on with it green bean head!"

"It's all yours. Beam Cannon FIRE!" Piccolo shouted as he released his Ki straight for Raditz. The clearing was suddenly engulfed in a bright yellow light as Piccolos Ki made contact. Piccolo stood frozen when the dust cleared. "He…he dodged it…" he said unbelieving. "He's…he's uh…he's faster than the speed…of light."

"My, that was a neat little trick, look how easily it pierced my armor. Almost as neat as that girl's electric bubble." Raditz said as he pointed to his broken suit. "Luckily your aim was a little off. Now I have a little trick I want to show you." Raditz said as he raised a hand in the air. "Keep your eye on the birdie." He said as he began to gather Ki into his palm. He was about to launch it when he froze mid launch.

"Got your tail." Goku said from behind Raditz, tail in hand. Raditz fell to the ground in pain as Goku squeezed his tail. "I'll never forget the pain from someone squeezing my tail."

"You shouldn't do that." Raditz ground out in pain.

"Piccolo, do you think you can do that attack again?" Goku asked.

"Yes, with pleasure. I see you had a surprise attack in you after all, you sly dog. Hold him tight, this is the last time I can do this." Piccolo said as he prepared his attack once more.

"Kakarrot, please don't tell me you're going to go through with this, I'm your brother!" Raditz stuttered out.

"Brother? Don't be ridiculous. You took my son and Kagome; you even tried to kill me, and if I remember right you said you were going to kill everyone on this planet." Goku said as he griped Raditzs tail tighter.

"I was bluffing. I would have said anything to get you to join us, I swear!"

"Don't listen to him Goku!" Piccolo said. "He'll say anything to get lose."

"I was never going to kill you or the boy, not even that vile woman. Once I was sure I couldn't get you to join no matter what, I was going to leave this planet for good and that's the truth." Raditz pleaded.

"Do you promise to leave?" Goku asked and Raditz answered with an immediate yes.

"Go…Goku…don't…it's a lie." Kagome forced herself to say as she saw what was happening.

"I'll never come back here again, I promise!" Raditz pleaded.

"No…Goku…don't!" Kagome shouted as she saw his grip loosing around Raditzs tail.

Raditz smirked as he elbowed Goku in the jaw. Launching himself towards Goku, he placed on foot on his chest.

"You've always been way too trusting Goku." Piccolo said to the fallen warrior.

"Fool, you honestly thought that I had a change in heart? You are a rare breed indeed, _brother_." Raditz sneered.

"No…no fair…" Goku ground out.

"True, but I'm a first class warrior, I wouldn't hesitate to kill my own brother if need be." Raditz answered. "Now, say goodbye." He said as he jabbed his foot further into Gokus stomach.

Goku let out a pained cry as he kept his foot jabbed. "Go ahead, why don't you try it. Got enough left in ya don't ya?" Raditz teased.

"It's no use, I need more time." Piccolo panicked.

"Come on Kakarrot, I want to hear you _beg. _Just say uncle." Raditz said, laughing at his own joke. "Uncle…Hahahaha!"

Kagome got to her feet and moved to try to help Goku when she felt a tremendous power from behind her. _'It's Gohan!' _Kagome thought as she watched the boy break free from the pod and launch himself at Raditz, head butting him in the stomach. "No way, his power level is 1370!" Raditz said as he clutched his stomach.

"No one has ever done that to me." Raditz seethed as he approached the boy, but Kagome managed to get to her feet and rushed to the boy, placing a barrier around them.

"She's a miko!" Piccolo said in disbelief and then he noticed her tail and ears. _'Is she also a demon as well…I thought they were wiped out ages ago.'_ He thought, but then shook his mind clear. Now was not the time to think on such trivial matters.

Raditz noticed that the child's power level went back down and seethed. "Kid, what happened to your power?" He demanded, and Gohan just stared blankly at him. "Imbecile, you forgot! Alright…you just knocked the stuffing out of your old uncle Raditz." He said as he punched the barrier, causing Gohan to latch onto Kagome in fear.

"Leave…leave them alone…" Goku grunted out.

"Oh no, you see, your child has a power level even stronger than you, and if he were to one day gain control over that power, it could be very bad for us." Raditz said as he continued to punch the barrier, receiving small shocks with each punch. "Woman, it is in your best interest to drop this bubble. I'll make you a deal, you give me the kid, and I let you live."

"Never!" Kagome said, not hesitating.

Goku looked shocked that she would forego her own safety for that of his child's. She was different from anyone he had ever met before. _'What a strange power she has.'_ Goku thought as he tried to stand once more.

"I said…leave them alone…" Goku said as he made it to his feet and managed to latch onto Raditz once more. "Piccolo! Do it now! While I've still got hold of him!" Goku pleaded.

"Goku, sometimes you amaze even me. Now hold tight, this will take some time, and don't listen to anything he says." Piccolo said as he charged his Cannon.

Goku just nodded as he held Raditz tight. Kagome was on the sidelines, trying to comfort a crying Gohan when she caught on to what was happening. _'Surely, he isn't going to sacrifice himself…no. He's got to be like Inuyasha, even a hand through his chest was healed by the next night.'_ Kagome thought worriedly.

"Kakarrot, are you a fool, you can't dodge that attack and hold me still at the same time." Raditz tried to deter him.

"Ha-ha, you're right, we'll both go." Goku said as he kept a tight hold on Raditz.

"What are you, nuts? You'll be killed as well!" Raditz said panicked.

"It's the only way to beat you." Goku said confidently.

"Hold tight Goku, I'm almost ready. So, you're going down with the ship eh? Well, forgive me for not trying to stop you, but it's convenient for me." Piccolo said as he continued his power up.

"1440! We're both done if that hits!" Raditz said.

"Gosh, you seem a little scared brother." Goku mocked.

"Fool, you shouldn't waste your life for these…these earth dogs!" Raditz exclaimed.

"It's nice to know you're so worried about me." Goku said, feigning flattery.

"Prepare yourself Goku, it's time." Piccolo said as he held out his index and middle finger, ready to fire.

Goku held tight as Piccolo took aim. "Special Beam Cannon….FIRE!" Piccolo shouted as he released his Ki, making a direct hit to Raditz and Goku. Kagome and Gohan watched in shock from behind her barrier as Goku fell to the ground.

"Loser…how could he…now he's a goner." Raditz said through clenched teeth.

"Don't lose your long sleep over it, I bet Goku will be back here within a week." Piccolo said smugly.

"What! That's impossible, tell me how!" Raditz demanded.

"Hn, gladly. On this planet, we have something called dragon balls. Whoever brings all seven dragon balls together gets one wish on the eternal dragon. Gokus friends will use the dragon balls to wish him back in no time. It's Goku who will have the last laugh." Piccolo said.

"That's where you're wrong, green man. See, my scouter just sent all the information you just gave me to my two colleagues. They will certainly be interested in these…dragon balls. They should be here within the year. The funny thing is…they're much stronger than me." Raditz said with a laugh. "Aww, green man, what's with the glum look, we all can't have the last laugh." Raditz mocked as he slowly died.

"They should be right down there somewhere." Bulma said as she flew her plane closer to the battle site. "I'd need the dragon radar to get a precise location."

"There they are!" Roshi exclaimed as he spotted two craters in the ground.

"Oh no, only Piccolo is standing…Kagome and Gohan seem to be safe behind one of her barriers." Bulma said as they flew closer.

"Barrier?" Krillin asked confused.

"Sort of like…indestructible glass…or a force field…get it?" Bulma asked.

"Uh…kind of?" Krillin answered.

"Stop and get me to my Momma!" Shippo shouted.

"Goku isn't moving!" Roshi shouted concerned.

Kagome dropped her barrier when she noticed her cousins aura approaching. Placing Gohan down she rushed to see the damage done to Goku.

Bulma quickly landed the plane then they rushed to Gokus side. "You're going to make it Goku! You'll pull through!" Krillin encouraged.

"Nope, not this time Krillin." Goku said weakly.

"Move Kuririn." Kagome said.

"It's Krillin!" He said dejectedly.

"Sorry, anyway, I can try to heal you Goku." Kagome said as she placed her palms on his chest.

"No Kagome, this time I can't." He said as he gently grabbed her hand and pushed her hand away, feeling a small spark from the contact.

"I'll wish you back with the dragon balls!" Krillin said.

"Take care of Gohan for me, will you guys?" Goku asked in a small voice. "I love you all…goodbye." Goku said as he closed his eyes.

"Go…Goku…GOKU!" Krillin shouted in grief.

"What a remarkable man." Roshi said to no one in particular. "Hey look! He's disappearing!" Roshi shouted.

Piccolo just grinned. "There is no doubt…this is Kami's work."

"Kami?" Kagome asked.

"The guardian of the earth, Kami. He must have some special purpose in mind for Goku." Piccolo answered.

'_Hm…it seems I have many things in common with Goku.'_ Kagome thought to herself.

"Momma! Thank goodness, you're okay! Bulma told me what happened and I was so worried!" Shippo said as he hugged his mother tight.

"I'm okay Shippo, nothing to worry about. You seem to have forgotten you concealment spell." Kagome said gently to her kit.

"You did too mama." He said with a small smile.

"I…I did?" Kagome said as she reached her hands atop her head. Sure enough, there were two soft kitsune ears atop her head. Kagome blushed slightly before removing her hand. "I uh…I can explain." Kagome said nervously.

"The other two Saiyans are on their way to earth as we speak; this is why we ask that Goku be allowed special training with King Kai." Kami said.

"Goku hmm…well, you certainly have a service record that merits letting you attempt to reach King Kai." King Yemma said. "Though, are you willing to travel along snake way and risk the hardships that lie ahead?" King Yemma asked.

"Yes King Yemma, he is." Kami answered.

"Hey, does everyone end up here Kami?" Goku asked.

"That's right." Kami answered.

"Did Raditz?" Goku asked.

"Everyone comes to this check in station, and King Yemma decides what to do with them after that." Kami answered.

"Hey!" Goku shouted to King Yemma "Did a guy name Raditz come through here?"

"Goku!" Kami scolded in a hushed whisper.

"Hm? Let us see…Raditz…your brother right. I sent him ahead a bit ago. What a case." King Yemma said.

"He didn't try to fight you did he?" Goku asked.

"Yes he did." King Yemma said. "Though I got him in my Yemma lock and over powered him." King Yemma boasted.

"Huh…incredible, wow! You must be strong!" Goku gushed. "Hey, forget King Kai, I want to train here!" Goku proclaimed.

"Err…uh…yes…King Yemma is too busy to take pupils." Kami interjected, hoping to deter the boy from the subject. He then moved closer to Goku and whispered to him. "Be quiet! King Kai is much stronger."

"KAMI!" King Yemma roared. "I heard that! I'll remember it when I'm passing judgment on you." King Yemma declared.

"I didn't know your ears were so big…I mean so good!" Kami said with a nervous laugh. Everyone in the room seemed to be on edge.

"Kami…you're starting to annoy me." King Yemma said. "Well, I'll forgive you this time. Goku can try to make it to King Kais place if he really wants to."

"Thank you." Kami said with a bow.

"I'll call a guide for you, now go and wait outside." King Yemma ordered.

"Thanks." Goku said as he made his way outside.

"Oh Goku, there's one more thing. You need to be very careful not to fall off snake way. Should you fall off, there is no coming back." King Yemma warned.

"Goku, stick to it now. Don't let snake way wear on your mind." Kami encouraged.

"Well, I'm not sure what to expect, but I'll try my best." Goku said, and Kami nodded. "Well, by now, guess I'll see you in one year." Goku said as he rushed out the door.

"No way…I'm not going to do it, you do it." Bulma said as she looked at Krillin.

"Great, why me? I'm not into being brave." Krillin said as he reached his hand forward, taking the scouter off Raditz and handing it to Bulma.

"Let's see here…" she said as she turned the scouter on. "Oh, there it goes." She said as it locked onto Krillin.

"Does it work?" Krillin asked.

"I think it's been damaged, I'm going to check the circuitry." Bulma said pulling out her Swiss gadget knife.

"My cousin the geek." Kagome said with a laugh, and Bulma just glared at her and continue to fiddle with it.

"Hey, we've got a lot of work to do." Roshi said coming up to them, holding a still unconscious Gohan in his arms. "Someone's got to take him back to Chi-Chi."

"You said it, we need to find the other dragon balls and wish Goku back." Krillin said.

"Piccolo, I guess we'll see you…huh?" Roshi started as he watched Piccolo form another arm from the stub.

"Before you leave I have a request I would like to make." Piccolo said to the shocked group. "This will seem strange but try to put your…_emotions_…to the side. I want Gokus son to come with me for special training." He said.

"Ha! Special training my foot! You just want to…gobble him up!" Krillin accused.

"Are you nuts?" Piccolo seethed.

"Why a boy?" Kagome asked.

"Earlier today the boy showed signs that he might be the most powerful person on this planet. I think I can teach him to control his power. It's a long shot though, he might be too young, and so we'll see." Piccolo explained.

"He's probably too young…" Krillin said nervously.

"Yeah, I wouldn't chance it if I were you." Bulma said.

"That's something you'll have to ask the boys' mother." Roshi said, in hopes of deterring Piccolo.

"I'm not asking, I'm telling!" Piccolo said. "The boy will be in good hands." Piccolo said as he levitated Gohan from Roshis hands to his.

"When you wish Goku back, tell him he can look forward to seeing his son one year from now." Piccolo said as he started to walk off.

"Wait!" Kagome shouted. "I'll go with you; I can't allow that boy to be at your hands alone." Kagome said determinedly. Piccolo just scoffed.

"Do as you wish, but don't interfere with our training." Piccolo said as he began to fly off.

"Shippo!" Kagome said as she turned to her kit and Shippo just nodded. Turning himself into a goose, he followed behind Piccolo and Gohan.

"Who's going to tell Chi-Chi?" Krillin asked concerned. "One of us has to."

"Krillin, you and Goku have always been best friends, you tell her." Roshi said.

"Buh! Bulmas has known him longer!" Krillin shouted.

"Krillin, you're defiantly the best man for the job!" Bulma encouraged.

"I'd rather be dead…" Krillin said sadly.

"Oh come on, it's not like she's going to lose any sleep over it." Bulma said.

"Then why do I have to tell her." Krillin whined, and they all just rolled their eyes.

~~Alright…so there's chapter two! Next chapter I'll go into Kagomes training and Gokus journey to King Kais…as a side note, I can't remember if it's King Yemma, or King Yama…it's been a while since I've watched it…lol anyway, hope you enjoyed!


	3. Facing The Threat

Heya! So, sorry for the late update, didn't have interwebz for a while, but here is chapter 3 for everyone! Chapter 4 should be up in a few more days, I'm still tweaking it a bit.

~Facing the Threat~

"Yes, I could tell right away from your cool suit, oh you Kung-Fu guys are so cool." A blue ogre prattled on to Goku.

"Hey, do you know what King Kai is like, have you ever met him?" Goku asked the man.

"Who me? I'm flattered that you think so. No, I haven't met King Kai, and I don't know of anyone who had, except for King Yemma." The ogre answered.

"Wow!" Goku exclaimed, "And I get to meet him? For real?"

"Well," the ogre started, "Maybe."

Goku watched out the window. _'Not much to see but clouds.' _Goku thought as he started to doze off. _'I wonder if Gohan is safe…and Kagome…'_ With that last train of thought, Goku fell asleep.

"Welp, this is it." The ogre said and Goku woke with a start. "Snake Way." He said as he pointed to the giant stone snakehead.

"Now, this is Snake Way, the road to King Kais place. Oh, I don't know why they put that ugly snakehead there; it gives me goose bumps every time I look at it." The ogre said with a shiver.

"Wow, it seems so long." Goku said as he looked out onto the pathway. It seemed to stretch on forever.

"Heh, I say the same thing to myself every time I see it." The ogre replied.

"How long is it?" Goku asked as he jumped onto the snakes head and looked out farther.

"Well, they say it's almost 10,000 miles to King Kais place from here, but no one knows for sure." The ogre answered thoughtfully.

"10,000 MILES!" Goku exclaimed. "Has anyone ever made it?"

"Just one person, King Yemma, but he made the trip many, _many_ centuries ago." He answered.

"Centuries ago?" Goku said aghast. "Wow, if I had known Snake Way was this long, I would have packed a lunch." Goku said.

"Oh, I wouldn't worry about lunch. You have a long way to go, and believe you me; there are a lot more things to worry about." The ogre advised. "Well, ciao!"

Goku looked onto the large expanse of Snake Way, "Well, here it goes." Goku said as he hopped off the head and flew towards King Kais place.

Piccolo held Gohan from the back of his shirt. "Wake up you little tenderfoot, boot camp is about to begin." He warned the boy, but Gohan continued to snore. "Hn." He scoffed and tossed Gohan into a nearby pond.

"Hey! That was uncalled for!" Kagome exclaimed from atop Shippo as he began to land. Kagome hopped off once they were close enough to the ground.

"It is none of your concern demon. I am going to train this boy my way, whether you like it or not." Piccolo scoffed.

Gohan sputtered forth from the water and began crying. Kagome rushed over to the crying boy and attempted to sooth him, but she was swatted away by Piccolo. "Don't interfere demon." He said coldly.

"My name is Kagome, not demon. Get it right or I may just have to call you the jolly green giant." Kagome said with a slight huff.

Piccolo just turned his attention back to the boy. "Quiet! I can't take that noise anymore, do you understand?" He seethed and Gohans cries began to quiet. "Good, now do you remember your power?" Piccolo asked the boy. "Well, do you?"

"My p-p-power? What do you mean by that?" Gohan asked, slightly frightened.

"Let me show you." Piccolo said as he grasped Gohan by his skull and lifted him above his head.

"Piccolo, what are you doing!" Kagome exclaimed as she rushed to defend Gohan, but it was too late, Piccolo had already released Gohan and he was headed straight for a mountain off in the distance. Kagome looked up; it seemed she hadn't needed to worry, for as soon as Gohan came close to the rocky edges of the mountain, something seemed to click within the child. He was soon enveloped in a ball of light and shot a beam out from his hands, and soon, the mountain was no more.

Both Piccolo and Kagome had to shield themselves from the force of the blast and the debris flying their way, Kagome using her body to shield Shippo.

"Wow, no way!" Piccolo said in amazement as he looked onto the damage caused by on blast from Gohan. The destruction was immense, a solid lined hole in the ground from just a few feet in front of Gohan, stretched out towards where the mountain once stood, and continued past it. Kagome couldn't believe what she was seeing as well. She couldn't believe that a child could hold that much power, even if it is deep within him.

"I…I-I did this?" Gohan asked, slightly alarmed at what he was seeing.

Piccolo stalked towards the boy and heard him ask what happened. "You did that little trick all by yourself, with your own power." Piccolo explained to Gohan. "It's rare; to have such power at your age, but you need to learn how to control it. That is why we are here."

Gohan just looked up to Piccolo confused.

"I'm going to train you." Piccolo said with a roll of his eyes. "I'm going to teach you how to use that power of yours so you can help us."

"How am I supposed to do that?" Gohan asked. "I'm just a boy, how can I help, you're the second strongest guy on earth, next to dad."

"Is that so? Well, either way, they guy your dad and I fought was stronger than both of us, and now there is two more, just like him, heading our way. Your dad and I need your help Gohan." Piccolo explained.

"You can't really expect a child to fight? I mean, now's the time in his life where he should be out playing, not worrying about saving the world." Kagome said.

"He is the only one strong enough to get rid of the new threat, so just mind your own business demon." Piccolo said scathingly.

"Well, jolly green giant, I have no intention of leaving this child in your hands. You're stuck with me until his father gets back." Kagome said.

Piccolo scoffed. "Who said I was going to be with the brat the entire time?"

"You plan on leaving Gohan here to defend himself alone? How awful can you be?" Kagome asked astounded at the males' lack of compassion.

Behind Piccolo, Gohan had begun to take off some cloths, leaving him in only a tank top and the pants he came to the party in. "I'm ready Mr. Piccolo." Gohan said with a slight gulp of air. Piccolo looked over at Kagome, a look of victory shining in his obsidian orbs. "Wh-what do I do first for the training?" He asked nervously.

"You just live. You don't have to do anything now, except live." Piccolo said with a smirk and Gohan looked up at him confused.

"Just live?" He asked.

"That's right." Piccolo said, "Survive out here for a little while. If you can do that, then I'll teach you to fight."

"Huh…Oh no, I can't stay out here!" Gohan said in a panic "Alone and by myself!"

"You won't be alone Gohan, Shippo and myself will be here with you." Kagome said with a gentle smile.

"Yeah, Momma and I have been staying out in the wilderness since before you were born!" Shippo beamed.

"You're, you're the lady who helped keep me safe when that mean man kidnaped me." Gohan said in awe.

"Yep, that's me." Kagome said, blushing. "My name is Kagome and of course this little guy is my son Shippo." Kagome said as she patted Shippos head affectionately.

"Quiet, all of you. Gohan, there's a great power sleeping deep within you. Use it, rely on it, and face your fears." Piccolo instructed.

"But…I'm scared too…" Gohan said with tears forming in his eyes.

"You'll laugh at your fears once you realize who you really are." Piccolo said as flew off.

Kagome walked over to a trembling Gohan. "It will be fine. I can teach you to defend yourself as well as a little offense. Piccolo is just a big meanie." Kagome said as she knelt down and hugged the child.

"You're so…soo…nice Ka-Kagome." Gohan said between tears.

"It will be fine; I'll be here to help you." Kagome soothed the child, keeping him within her embrace until his crying quieted down.

Meanwhile, on Snake Way, Goku was making progress in his quest to get to King Kai's place. "Ha, talk about your long and winding roads…" Goku said with a laugh. "Hey…that gives me an idea. I can jump my way across, instead of run!" With a giant leap, Goku was jumping from one part of the path to the other with minimal effort. One narrow escape with shadowed hands had Goku rethinking the plausibility of jumping to King Kai's place.

Kagome decided that high ground would be best for tonight. What with that mishap with the dinosaur, and the various wolves and such below. "You know, I wish I would have known something like this would happen." Kagome said with a laugh. "I would have packed more clothing." She said as she tied yet another knot in her top to keep it from falling off. Shippo and Gohan were in a similar situation, clothing a tattered mess.

"You need another yellow bag Momma, that bag had everything in it. It made traveling and finding the shards more bearable." Shippo said with a smile.

"Hey Shippo, do you think you can find Master Roshis island from here? I believe Bulma and Kuririn are there." Kagome asked.

"It shouldn't be too hard once I find Auntie Bulmas scent." Shippo said.

"Do you think you can go back and tell Bulma where we are and what's going on? It would also be nice if you could pick up some spare clothing for us." Kagome asked her son.

"Sure momma, will you be here when I get back?" Shippo asked.

"We should be, if not, we won't be far off." She reassured Shippo.

"Okay Momma." Shippo said as he transformed into a goose once more to fly to Roshis Island. With one final wave, Shippo was off to find Bulma.

"Are you sure it's okay to let him wander off by himself?" Gohan asked Kagome.

"Shippo will be fine; we've both been through a lot; so finding Bulma couldn't be too hard for the little kit." Kagome said with a smile.

"Kit?" Gohan asked.

"Yeah, you see, Shippo and I are both um…Demons." Kagome said, believing she can trust this child with their secret.

"But in my lessons with Mother she said that demons had been destroyed a long time ago." Gohan said.

"They were…but Shippo and I are a…exception. It's a long story as to how we are still here. Maybe one night I will tell it to you, but you'll have to promise to keep it a secret." Kagome said with a wink.

"Of course Miss Kagome! It sounds like an interesting story!" Gohan said excitedly.

"Please, just call me Kagome; you don't have to add the Miss in front of it." Kagome said with a warm smile.

"Oh, alright…I promise to keep your secret Kagome, could you possibly start the story tonight?" Gohan asked hopeful.

"I suppose." Kagome said with a smile. "I guess I will start with how it began. On the day of my 15th birthday my little brother Souta was having trouble finding Buyo, our chubby kitty…" Kagome then began her life story. Gohan sat there, trapped with her artful storytelling, not wanting the story to end. "The lecher actually wanted me to bare his children." Kagome said with deep fondness in her voice and continued on her story. Gohan had a feeling that if he had ever met these people he would like them just as much as Kagome.

Her story continued for almost another hour before Gohan began to drift asleep. "That's how we ended up defeating the Band of Seven." Kagome said as she lay down beside Gohan.

"You're so brave Kagome." Gohan said with a yawn.

"No, Gohan, I just knew how to keep myself alive until someone saved me." Kagome said with a sad smile.

"I think you're brave Kagome, just like my Daddy." Gohan said sleepily and Kagome smiled at the child. Kagome really adored children and their honesty.

"Shippo? How did you find this place?" Bulma asked as she opened the door to Kame house.

"Your scent." Shippo said as he put a finger to his nose. "Momma sent me off to find you and let you know that Gohan is safe, she's looking after him while the green guy goes off somewhere." Shippo said, then took notice of the weird device on his Aunties face. "What's that?" Shippo asked.

"It tells us how powerful people are." Bulma said as she clicked it on.

"Really? How strong am I Auntie?" Shippo asked excited.

"225 Shippo, amazing! You're stronger than Krillin!" Bulma said in slight amazement.

"That's because Momma trained me." Shippo said, puffing out his chest in pride.

"Then that means your Mom is even stronger than you?" Krillin asked.

"Of course she is, she defeated Naraku I'll have you know." Shippo said, slightly upset that he didn't believe his Momma was strong.

"Naraku? Wasn't that over 500 years ago?" Master Roshi asked.

"Err…I meant…uhh…" Shippo stuttered, trying to find a way out of this. "Oh, Auntie, Momma wants to know if you have any spare clothing." Shippo asked.

"Not on me I don't, but we can go back to Capsule Corp and I'll let you get some, then you can go back with your Mom." Bulma said as she made her way outside. "I also want to write out something for you to give your Mom." Bulma said as she tossed her plane capsule out and got into it with Shippo.

"Alright." Shippo said as he sat down beside Bulma.

"That was good Kagome!" Gohan said as he tossed the bones of the fish aside. "You know a lot about surviving in the wilderness. Can you continue your story from last night?" Gohan asked.

"Sure…do you remember where I was?" Kagome asked.

"You and your group just defeated the Band of Seven." Gohan answered excitedly.

"That's right. After we had defeated the Band of Seven, Naraku had managed to discard the part of himself that couldn't kill Kikyo and set out to destroy her…" Kagome told her story once again until Gohan began to get sleepy once again. "After all the things they went through together, Inuyasha held Kikyo in his arms until she finally passed on, and the part of my soul that was keeping her alive returned to me." Kagome finished, tears forming in her eyes. She looked down and noticed Gohan was asleep. "How long do you plan on spying on us?" Kagome asked.

"That took place over 500 years ago. How is it you are here when you are the one who put an end to Naraku?" Piccolo asked.

"Time travel is a wonderful thing my friend." Kagome said.

"Hn." Piccolo scoffed. "You seem a strong opponent, have you had any training?"

"Some with Sango and Miroku, but that's about it." Kagome answered honestly.

"I will take up your training until the others arrive. After that you're on your own." Piccolo said as he looked towards Gohan. "It seems he is waking."

Gohan stood to his feet then looked ahead of him. "Wow, I can see my shadow, and the suns not even out." He said then looked around and noticed the moon. "Wow…it's so full toni…" Gohan froze and began to tremble.

"What's going on with him?" Kagome asked Piccolo frantically as Gohan took the form of a giant ape and began launching blasts from his mouth.

Piccolo stopped and realized that it had something to do with the moon, and then it all clicked in his mind. "It's the moon, and his tail." Piccolo said as he focused a large amount of Ki into his palm and blasted the moon. About that time, Kagome managed to form her miko powers into a whip similar to Sesshomarus acidic one and sliced off Gohans tail.

"Will that stop him?" Kagome asked.

"It should. I will be back to continue to train you both in 6 months." Piccolo said and with a wave of his hand, new clothing appeared on Gohan and herself.

"What is this?" Kagome asked. "It looks like that suit Goku had on."

"It's similar to his own, but the symbol shows you're from _my_ camp, and not that of Roshi. I'll be back in 6 months." Piccolo said as he flew off.

"That guy…" Kagome said, he reminded her of Sesshomaru sometimes. Kagome decided that they were fine where they were and decided to fall asleep next to Gohan, memories of times long past filling her dreams.

Kagome woke to the sound of Gohan falling down a number of times. "Gah…what happened to my tail! It's gone!" Gohan cried, once more trying to find balance without his tail.

"You don't remember what happened Gohan?" Kagome asked the boy.

"No…what happened?" Gohan asked.

Kagome didn't get a chance to answer before she heard someone shouting Momma.

"Shippos back!" Kagome said as she looked up to see her kit flying towards her with a blue backpack on his back. Shippo changed back into his normal self when he got close enough to her.

"I missed you Momma!" Shippo said as he hugged Kagome tightly. "Auntie Bulma asked me to give this to you." Shippo said as he handed a letter over to Kagome.

_Dear Kagome, _

_I am so happy to hear that you and Gohan are both safe. An old friend of ours, Yajirobe, visited us and he told us we weren't to wish back Goku until the threat arrives one year from now. I take it you, Shippo, and Gohan are going to train together until then? Krillin and Yamcha are going to Korins Tower to train, it's right below Kami's lookout, I don't know if I've ever told you about that place or not, but I can tell you about it later. Hope Piccolo's not being too hard on you. Surprisingly enough, after Yajirobe left, Chi-Chi came looking for her son, I guess it's time for him to start schooling again. I swear that's the only time that woman cares about the welfare of her son. Anyway, I showed Shippo where Kami's lookout is, so if you need anything else, Shippo knows where to find us. I packed a capsule full of food and a spare Capsule house for you. Good luck in your training._

_Wishing you luck,_

_Bulma._

"What would I do without that woman?" Kagome said with a laugh as she tossed the Capsule Corp home. "I'll fix you both lunches, then after that we can start on your training, okay?" Kagome asked Gohan.

"Sure Kagome. Do you think you can finish your story over lunch? I can't wait to hear what happens next and how you ended up defeating that bad guy." Gohan asked.

"Sure thing kiddo." Kagome said, giving his head an affectionate pat.

"He knows about us momma?" Shippo asked.

"Yep, I told him it as long as he promised to keep it a secret." Kagome said as she began to cook up lunch. Half an hour later had the table fixed with toasted cheese and some soup.

"Do you remember where I was in my story Gohan?" Kagome asked as she sat between the two boys.

"You got your whole soul back Kagome." Gohan answered as he took a bite of his sandwich.

"Oh, that's right. With Kikyo finally at rest, we moved on to find where Naraku had hidden himself this time…" Kagome told the rest of the story, with Gohan listening intently to every part. Shippo sat and listened as well, though he knew the story, he loved how Kagome voice could always give him strength. "That's when I decided that our old place would just bring sad memories, so we decided to move in with Bulma. Then we met you guys, and here we are." Kagome finished as she put the dishes away.

"Wow, Kagome." Was all Gohan could manage to say.

"I know, now, how about we go outside and start on your training? Shippo can help you as well, I've taught him just about everything I know, so he will be a big help." Kagome said as she led the boys outside.

Six months seemed to pass by in a blur for the three training in the wilderness. Kagome had to admit that Gohan had gotten exceptionally stronger in these past months, not to mention faster too. He told her many stories about his father sometimes over dinner, and she would tell him of the funny things her group would do on their down time from shard hunting. Kagome had asked Gohan if he wanted to see his mother one night, and in that same night he confessed to Kagome that she was more of a mother to him than Chi-Chi had been. She didn't let him play outside very much, only kept him inside to study. He had also confessed that his time spent with Kagome had been some of the best times he had ever had, and that Shippo was the first friend he had ever made. Gohan had also claimed him to be his best friend another night before bed.

Piccolo arrived, just as he had said, the next morning. "Seems you've all been living the high life." He said to Kagome as she woke with a start from the couch.

"Hmm…oh Piccolo, it's only you." Kagome said as she stretched. "Six months up already?" She asked as she put the blankets away.

"I'm here to train you and the boy. Your power levels seemed to have increased in the past six months." Piccolo commented offhandedly.

"Yeah, we haven't just been sitting around waiting for you to show up. I trained Gohan and Shippo some more and did a little training of my own while they were in bed." Kagome said as she sat back down on the couch. "When did you want to start training us?"

"Now." Piccolo said as he walked towards the door. Get Gohan up and your kit if you wish. I will be outside waiting."

Kagome went and woke Shippo and Gohan up and told them to meet her outside once they were dressed.

"They will be out shortly." Kagome said as she walked out the door.

"What do you know of Ki?" Piccolo asked.

"I know it's what flows within us, and we can manipulate its uses. In my case I use it in healing and my Miko powers, like my barrier and Holy Whip." Kagome answered.

"Yes, well, the focus of this training will be to use your Ki in destructive purposes, such as Ki blasts. Do you think you can handle it?" Piccolo asked.

Kagome scoffed. "I will have you know that I helped destroy one of the strongest demons Japan had ever seen, learning to get a better control and focus on my Ki won't be a problem." Kagome said as Shippo and Gohan came trotting out the door.

"We're ready Mr. Piccolo." Gohan said to the green man.

"Alright kid, show me what you've got." Piccolo said as he took a defensive position. "Don't hold back now." With that, six more months of training commenced.


	4. Unforgivable Losses

~Unforgiveable Losses~

"No, you didn't use enough Ki. You need to bring forth more if you want a blast to be truly great. The more Ki you use, the stronger it will be." Piccolo instructed from beside her. "Imagine your Ki whip as a sort of ball."

"My whip isn't made of Ki; it's made of spiritual energy. I believe there is a difference." Kagome said in retort. "Can we practice something else for a while, like maybe hand to hand fighting?" Kagome asked, tired from the many weeks of practicing the same form repeatedly.

"No, you need to get this right before we move on. Your Ki is a very important part of fighting. It is necessary; you must learn it so you can be of some help when these Saiyans come. We unfortunately need all the help we can get." Piccolo said as he turned to look on how Gohan was coming along.

"Urgh! You're such a bastard!" Kagome hollered, pointing an accusing finger at Piccolo; without warning sparks formed around her finger before a light blue ball flew at Piccolo. He turned in enough time to notice the orb coming at him. Deflecting it with his hand, he looked back at Kagome.

"So, it seems you're more of an emotional fighter. You will need to learn to focus your rage, or whatever it is you demons feel, and have more control over it." Piccolo said before going to Gohan once more.

"Urgh…You're just as arrogant as Sesshomaru! Granted you have a wider vocabulary than he did." Kagome scoffed. "I'll just go sit and meditate for a while." With that, she walked over to a tree by the house and noticed Shippo coming out to her.

"Momma, we're almost out of food. Gohan sure does eat a lot." Shippo said glancing over to the small boy.

"Would you mind seeing about getting more from Bulma? When you get back I'll teach you about how you may be able to use your flame like a whip." Kagome asked.

"Anything to get away from the angry Hulk over there." Shippo said, shivering as he thought of Piccolo. "I'll be back in a few days." Shippos said as he transformed into a bird and flew off in the direction of Capsule Corp.

Kagome sat cross-legged under the tree and began to meditate, slowly finding her center. After a moment, she figured she would be safer if she placed a barrier around herself. Content in her safety she returned to meditating.

"Surely you can do better than that Gohan." Piccolo said as he deflected yet another of Gohans Ki blasts off to the side.

Rushing the boy, Piccolo began to attack Gohan relentlessly, hoping for him to bring out his power. Gohan, gathering much speed from sparing with Kagome, dodged most, but was still hit by numerous attacks. Hours past this way, with Piccolo and Gohan sparring while Kagome meditated under the tree. Kagome was knocked out of her meditation shortly before they decided to rest for the day by a Ki blast connecting with her barrier, shattering it upon impact.

"Hey! Watch where you're flinging those things!" Kagome hollered as she stood up quickly. "You could've blown me straight to the moon with one of those." She said as she dusted herself off.

"Sorry Kagome." Gohan said with a sheepish smile.

"Well, at least I know my barrier will protect me at least once against a blast. I had hoped it would do that though." Kagome said with a warm smile.

"Enough with your frivolous banter, we need to train more. If you can reproduce at least five more of those blasts in a row then I will start you with hand to hand combat." Piccolo said as he dragged Gohan away.

Kagome smiled then thought about what I had felt like when she launched that blast from the tip of her finger. Holding her hand out palm up she concentrated on forming a sphere in her hand. When nothing formed, she began to get frustrated and sweat formed on her brow.

"Damn it…this is difficult." Kagome muttered and a sudden memory came to mind.

'_Do not force it.' Sesshomaru said as he watched her try to form a whip. 'You must let it flow from you. If you force it, it will not work.'_

'_I'm trying my hardest damn it! We all can't be perfect like you!' Kagome shouted in frustration._

'_It took this one many years to accomplish the use of his whip. This Sesshomaru is hoping you would take less time. You seem to have a natural ability for combat. Just imagine what you believe your whip would look like then let your movements flow.' Sesshomaru instructed._

_Kagome took a breath, closed her eyes, and then imagined a long light blue whip flowing from her fingertips and the next thing she knew she felt her energy seem to pour out of her. She opened her eyes and saw the whip forming from her fingertips just as she imagined it._

'_Yes!' Kagome shouted in success. 'Look Sesshomaru-sama! I did it!'_

'_Hn.' was her reply_

Kagome stopped what she was doing, took a deep breath, and let her imagination take over. She pictured herself holding a deep purple ball within her hand and sure enough she felt what she assumed was Ki pour out into the palm of her hand. Sparks began to crackle around her hand and she began to imagine it forming into a ball. Next thing she knew she had a ball of Ki formed within her hand giving an excited giggle she tossed the ball at a nearby cliff and watched it make a medium sized hole on the face of it. Remembering that feeling, she launched four more Ki blasts in the same direction.

"Yes! Look Piccolo-sama! I did it!" Kagome shouted in success, then noticed her little slip. "Err…I mean, I did it Piccolo, now I want to learn hand to hand combat."

Piccolo was smirking at her. "Piccolo-sama eh? I must admit that it sounds nice coming from your foul demon mouth."

"What do you have against demons Hulk?" Kagome said through clenched teeth.

"They did nothing but prey on the weak and humans. I believe them to be an abomination." Piccolo said nonchalantly.

"For your information, before I was a demon, I was just as much human as Bulma is. Also, not all demons were as bad as you seem to believe. Sesshomaru, though a bit socially inept, never harmed anyone who didn't deserve it. Koga had given up eating humans as food once he proclaimed his undying love for me once. Hell, Inu-No-Taisho fell in love with a human woman and had a child with her." Kagome said as she began to name some of the full-blooded demons she trusted.

"Tch, a half-breed is worse than any full blooded demon any day." Piccolo sneered.

In the next instant Kagome had Piccolo pinned on the ground, her fingers flexed mere inches from his face. "A few of my best friends are half-demon. If you value your life you will not speak ill of them." Kagome seethed.

"Point taken. Now remove yourself from my person." Piccolo said and Kagome climbed off him.

"Good, you need to learn not to judge a book by its cover Piccolo." Kagome said with a small smile. "Otherwise you'll never change."

"Who said I had any desire to change?" Piccolo asked affronted.

"Do you take me for a fool? I can see that desire within you. You yourself are just too afraid to take the steps required to make the change." Kagome said with a sly wink.

"Tch, hand to hand combat will be in the morning before I train Gohan. Don't disappoint me." Piccolo said as he flew off.

Kagome smiled, he was so easy to see though. Kagome went to Gohan then they both went into the house and she began supper for the two of them.

Weeks and months flew by in the blink of an eye and the next thing Kagome knew it was getting close to the time the Saiyans would arrive. Kagome's speed and strength had increased exponentially and she had managed to teach Shippo a few more tricks, including manipulating his foxfire. He could now use it as a whip and as an actual burning flame. She had also managed to manipulate her spiritual energy and Ki to form a bow that shot either Ki or spiritual energy depending on how she chooses to use the energy. Kagome felt that they were ready for the upcoming battle.

Kagome carried Gohan from where he had fallen asleep outside to his bed and tucked him in.

"Kagome…I wish you had been my mother." Gohan said sleepily as he turned in the bed to get comfortable. Kagome felt her heart constrict as she thought about how he had been raised. He had told her once that the only thing his mother really cared about was his education, and even then he said she had never praised him once on any of his accomplishments. Of course schooling was important, but it was also important to encourage you child in whatever they may wish to excel in. With Gohan, he wants to be just as strong as his father is, and Kagome had teased him multiple times on being a daddy's boy. Deep inside though, she understood why.

Gohan even told her of the many adventures his father had told him he had while he was a child. He said his father was responsible for destroying the Red Ribbon Army and many other attempts people had for taking over the world. Kagome understood why he hero-worshiped his father…it was because he _is_ a hero.

"Kagome…I love you. Goodnight." Gohan mumbled.

Kagome placed a small kiss on his forehead. "I love you too Gohan." She replied with tear-filled eyes. Tucking him in once more she went outside for some fresh air. The afternoon air felt refreshing against her skin, but suddenly the sky turned dark and lightning struck through the sky.

"It seems they are finally wishing Goku back." Piccolo said as he watched Kagome stare at the sky in confusion.

"Huh…with those Dragon Balls? That's a lot of magic coming from something so small." Kagome replied.

"Hn." Piccolo said and turned his attention to the sky as well. "The Saiyans won't be here for a few days yet. Let us get more practice in. Where is Gohan?"

"He was exhausted after our training. He's sleeping right now." Kagome answered and she stood across from Piccolo. "Shippos at Bulmas, I sent him home this morning."

"Well, let's start then." Piccolo said and launched himself at Kagome.

The afternoon of the second day had Piccolo freezing mid attack, Kagome and Gohan stopped as well. "It seems they have arrived." Piccolo said looking off to the west.

"Daddy should be here soon too right?" Gohan asked as he tensed.

"Right." Kagome said reassuringly.

Piccolo tensed. "They're on their way here." He said, tossing off his cape and turban. "Don't be afraid, you're training went well." Piccolo said as he noticed Gohan trembling slightly. Piccolo turned around alarmed. "There's a third power level coming!" He said aghast. "Looks like there's one more than we expected."

Kagome and Gohan looked to the skies, scanning for any indication of where they were coming from. Kagome was the first to notice. "It's just Kuririn!" Kagome said relived.

"It's Krillin! Anyway, how 'bout some help, whaddaya say?" Krillin asked as he stood straight.

"Yeah, sure, why not. We need all the help we can get." Piccolo answered.

"Wow Kuririn! You seem a lot stronger than before!" Kagome commented.

"It's Krill…Urgh never mind. Yeah, I've been training with Tien, Chiaotzu, and Yamcha with Korin. The rest of them should be arriving soon." Krillin said. "Man, is Goku running late or what? We're going to have to hold out until he gets here."

"He's coming? I mean, you really know that for sure Krillin?" Gohan asked excitedly.

"For sure! Master Roshi talked to him the other day, yep; he's going to be here alright." Krillin said with a smile.

"Wow, that's great, thanks Krillin! Hey, you grew up with my dad right. He said that people kept underestimating you because you're so short." Gohan asked.

"Short huh? Well your dad and I were the same size…but then he kept growing and growing…and I…err well I didn't." Krillin answered with a blush.

Kagome was next to Gohan laughing her heart out. "By the way," Krillin began, choosing to ignore Kagome's laughter. "Are you alright? No one's ever trained with Piccolo before." He asked Gohan.

"Oh, it wasn't that bad. Once you get use to him, he's great. I also had Mo…I mean, Kagome and Shippo here with me, so it wasn't as bad as you may think." Gohan said. Kagome didn't fail to notice his little slip and her heart warmed for a moment.

"That's enough of your jibber-jabber, they're here." Piccolo said as he noticed two shadows upon the ground.

"So, one more joined up with them." Said the larger of the two men. "What do you suppose these strong guys are doing out here in the middle of nowhere? Ah, I suppose there's a female with them as well. Maybe they came out for a bit of fun?" He mocked.

"I believe they were waiting for us." Said the smaller male with abnormally pointy hair. "Yes, I'm sure of it."

"Ah…what powerful auras!" Kagome exclaimed in worry. "It's almost overwhelming."

"Quiet, here they come." Piccolo chided as he watched the Saiyans descend.

"So, we meet at last." The little man said as their feet touched down.

"Pleasure's mine." Piccolo said mockingly. "Just for the record, why have you guys come here? We won't hurt you if you don't intend to do harm." He asked.

"That voice…" The small one started "You're the one who defeated Raditz one year ago."

Piccolo looked shocked for a moment. "My voice?" He asked.

"Right. Didn't Raditz tell you? Our scouters also work as communicators." He said as he pointed to the device on his eye.

"Huh? The green one's from Namek isn't he?" The bald one asked.

"Yep, he's from Namek alright." The short once conformed. "No wonder Raditz had a hard time with him and Kakarrot."

"I'm an alien?" Piccolo questioned himself.

"Really? You're just now thinking about that?" Kagome scolded playfully. "Your green complexion and antennas didn't give it away?" She asked confused.

"Piccolo…I didn't know you were from outer space." Krillin said. "It makes sense."

"Is it true Piccolo?" Gohan asked.

Piccolo just growled.

"You didn't know?" The short one said snidely. "What a surprise, surely you would have suspected something before now? The woman had a point, the green skin and pointy ears weren't a dead giveaway?" He mocked.

Kagome watched confusion flicker across Piccolos face, then acceptance. It seems deep down Piccolo had known he was different, but he just didn't want to believe it.

"It was you who spoke to Raditz of the Dragon Balls. Tell us, where are they!" The little man demanded.

"No one knows where they are, no one will for a year!" Krillin shouted.

"Quiet! We know the balls are down here. Make no mistake, we'll find them. We can go hard or easy on you, depending on the information you give us. Tell us what you know, now!" The bald Saiyan said.

Piccolo smirked. "Thanks to you I know I have another home, but Earth will _always_ be my home. No man comes into another man's home and tells him what to do. You're out of line, we're not here to bow down to your demands, we're here to fight."

"You tell those bastards Piccolo!" Kagome cheered as she slid into a defensive position.

"Ah, so the little woman is going to fight as well? What a joke." The little one laughed.

"I'd watch your tone if I were you. This 'little woman' as you called her has a pretty bad bite." Piccolo said.

The short one just scoffed. Just then, helicopters began to arrive at their location. Before any of them had a chance to react, the bald Saiyan began to blow them out of the air.

"I guess they're not going to tell us where the Dragon Balls are Nappa." The short one said.

"You want to bet?" Nappa retorted. "Alright, let's see how strong you really are." He said as he turned his scouter on. "That kid's at a thousand, the Namek is at fourteen hundred, the shorty is at eleven hundred, and last but not least the little woman…her power level isn't even showing up on the scouter." Nappa laughed out.

"You may not want to rely too heavily on that scouter of yours." Kagome smirked. "I'm stronger than I look."

"Nappa, you had better take your scouter off, these guys know how to concentrate their energy. Also, in the case of the little woman, totally conceal it." The short Saiyan said as he removed his scouter.

'_They're right of course, but why on Earth would I put all my cards on the table at once? It's best I stay concealed as a human and conceal my power level.' _Kagome thought.

"Good call, I remember that little weakling chicken Raditz let himself be fooled by their power readings." Nappa said as he took his off as well.

"Raditz was a weakling?" Piccolo said astonished.

"That's just great, major bummer. You and Goku had a difficult time beating that guy." Kagome said.

"Nappa, I guess it's time we have a little fun with these guys. Hey, better yet get those Saibaman out; there should be six of them left right now."

"Heh, you're too much. You really know how to party." Nappa said amused at his suggestion. Nappa then dug around his armor and pulled out a glass vial with what looked to be green pills. "You're right, there are six." He said looking at the vial.

"Maybe the Saibaman can persuade them to tell us where they've hidden the Dragon Balls." Said the short Saiyan.

Nappa laughed. "I think they can arrange that." He said as he began to plant the seeds into the ground then poured a green liquid on the spots. They all watched as six short green monsters seemed to pop out of the ground.

"Wow…sprout heads…at least they're shorter than I am." Krillin said worriedly.

"Don't worry Kuririn, it's not that bad." Kagome said as she moved slightly in front of Gohan, mostly out of an old habit with Shippo.

"Geeze, how many times do I have to say it's Krillin?" He shouted, finally irritated.

"I'm just playing with you Krillin, I know your name." Kagome said with a wink and Krillin blushed.

"Enough of the banter. We need to stay focused." Piccolo said.

"What ugly little things they are." Kagome said with her nose scrunched up. "And they smell horrible."

"How I don't envy your sense of smell." Krillin said as he noticed Kagome's slightly green complexion.

"Come now little woman, they don't smell too bad." The smaller male said as he avoided scrunching up his nose as well.

"Wasn't talking about these little guys, I was talking about you and that big oaf over there." Kagome sneered.

"Enough of this, Saibaman, attack." The short man instructed.

The group watched as the Saibaman began to attack the surrounding landscape.

"They're fast…and wicked strong too…" Krillin said worriedly. "I'll take the two on the left."

"I'll get the middle two, which leaves the last two for you Gohan." Piccolo said.

"Oi! What about me?" Kagome questioned indignantly.

"Seems they want to keep their women-folk safe." The short one remarked.

"Nope, ever heard of save the best for last?" Kagome replied with a wink.

"There is no way you are stronger than that Namekian." The short one retorted.

"Then are you in for a rude awakening." Piccolo said with a sneer.

"Whatever. Saibaman, do as you please, but try not to kill of that woman there. She's got spunk; I want to be the one to crush her." The short man said.

Kagome just sighed and sat herself down on a nearby rock. "Tch, I thought this would be a little more exciting. Gohan, give me a shout if you need any help." She said with a smile to the boy and Gohan nodded in understanding. Soon the three of them were surround by the Saibaman, Piccolo and Krillin took their two and began to fight, they seemed nothing but a blur to untrained eyes but Kagome could follow. Gohan, on the other hand, seemed rooted to the spot. One snuck up behind Gohan and knocked him a few feet. Piccolo stood in front of the boy.

"Gohan, believe in yourself." He said.

"I'll try." Gohan whispered, but Piccolo caught it.

"Don't try, do!" He shouted and Gohan stood to his feet.

"Aww isn't that cute." Nappa said.

"It really is heartwarming." The short one added.

"Don't listen to them Gohan!" Kagome cheered from her rock. "Kick their ugly butts!"

Just as they were about to continue Kagome heard shouts from above her.

"Krillin!" A tiny boy called, much smaller than Gohan.

"Hey you guys! Thanks for dropping in!" Krillin said ecstatic at their arrival.

"It looks like those Saiyans brought some of their friends along for the ride." The man with three eyes spoke.

"No, they grew them here." Krillin said.

"What?" Asked the tiny boy.

"It's best not to ask Chiaotzu." Krillin said.

"Well, it doesn't make a bit of difference. Who's the chick?" The man with three eyes asked.

"I'm not a chick, I'm Kagome." She said, slightly irritated.

"Tien doesn't mean anything by it Kagome, just curious." Krillin said.

"I take it the kid is Gokus?" Tien asked.

"Yeah, his names Gohan, Piccolo's been training him." Krillin confirmed.

"He's bold, like his father." Tien said.

"Enough of this rubbish! Saibaman! I want to hear them beg for mercy!" Nappa exclaimed.

Tien and Chiaotzu each took defensive positions and waited for the green things to attack.

"No fair, now they get to fight!" Kagome exclaimed with a pout.

"I believe I told you that you're our wild card. Don't come in unless one or more of us have been beaten beyond recognition." Piccolo said.

"Tch, fine." Kagome conceded with a pout.

"Wait for me!" Kagome heard another male voice shout.

"Damn, if it isn't Yamcha." Kagome said from her spot.

"What's up?" He said to the males, then took notice of Kagome. "Why if it isn't Miss Prissy." He said with a wide grin.

"Tch, that's Mistress Prissy to you. Don't you have some fan girl to be chasing?" Kagome retorted.

"Now don't be like that. I've come to save your pretty little hide." Yamcha said smugly.

"I would strongly recommend you not push her buttons. She's already upset enough as it is." Piccolo warned.

"Like Miss Prissy could seriously harm me." Yamcha said boldly.

"I've had to grow my arm back several times during our training, and sometimes my leg. You really don't want to aggravate her." He warned once more.

"Yeah, yeah I get it. So what'd I miss?" Yamcha asked, not really taking Piccolo's warnings seriously.

"This seems a bit unfair Nappa; it's seven against six, their warriors against our Saibaman." The short Saiyan remarked.

"Hello? If you've been paying attention, I'm apparently not allowed to fight. Imbecile." Kagome said.

"How perfect, it's even. Now we get to see a match worth fighting." The short one retorted.

"I agree." Nappa added.

"Gentlemen, how would you like to make a match of this and fight our soldiers one by one?" The short one proposed. "Well? Answer!"

"We're not here for games; we'll take you all on, including you two!" Piccolo growled. "Let's do it you pigs!"

"Now, now, easy. Keep in mind that Goku hasn't arrived yet." Krillin started.

"You could buy more time by playing their games Piccolo." Kagome added.

"I'll go first then, I'm all warmed up." Tien said as he stepped forward.

Soon the fight began. It was give and take at first but Tien was able to knock his opponent to the ground with little effort.

"No way, he had a power level of twelve hundred, just the same as…" Nappa began but drifted off as he realized his mistake.

"Same as Raditz. Now you see your blunder?" The small one asked. "If you don't stop worrying so much your hair is going to fall out." He finished with a laugh.

"Oh, right, it's funny because I'm bald." Nappa laughed as well.

"They truly are imbeciles." Kagome said while shaking her head.

Chiaotzu noticed that the opponent Tien had faced began to stand, but before Tien could knock him back down again the short Saiyan had fired a Ki blast and blew him to nothing.

"Vegeta! Why?" Nappa questioned.

"He wasn't of any use to us anymore." Vegeta responded.

"I know but he was…well…alive." Nappa said quietly.

"So, who's going next?" Vegeta asked.

"Alright, have it your way. We'll have a free for all!" Nappa exclaimed.

"That's fine with me, let's do it." Piccolo said.

"No, I'll go next." Krillin said bravely as he strode into the middle of the battlefield.

"Hold on Krillin, let me go would ya?" Yamcha asked. "I'm really anxious to show these goons what we're all about down here."

"So am I! Don't worry about me." Krillin retorted.

"You've been wished back by the Dragon Balls once already, and if anything bad does happen, we know I can be revived." Yamcha said.

"Well look at that, Mr. Playboy does have a brain." Kagome said with a cheshire grin.

"Yeah yea, laugh it up." Yamcha said as he took Krillins place on the battlefield.

"Hehe, what a soap opera, I'm so touched." Nappa said with mock emotion. "You!" He shouted to a random Saibaman. "Go get him."

They launched at each other and it was a spectacular blow for blow fight. Yamcha seemed to have the upper hand when he blew the Saibaman into a crater. He was about to walk away, then the unfortunate happened. He turned and began to taunt the other Saibaman, claiming he could finish them all off when the Saibaman jumped from the crater and latched himself onto Yamcha.

"Get him off you Yamcha!" Kagome shouted worriedly, but it was too late. The Saibaman detonated itself, taking Yamcha with him.

"Well…" Vegeta said as the dust began to clear. "I guess it's a draw."

"Kamikaze…no way to defend." Piccolo stated.

"Thanks captain obvious!" Kagome shouted with tears streaming down her face.

"Man, little freak." Krillin said through his anger. "What kind of fighting is that!" he seethed as his fingers dug through the soil.

"That's okay, you can go next." Nappa said as he sent yet another Saibaman out.

"Kuririn, be careful!" Kagome hollered.

Krillin took his stance and declared he would take on the rest, just as Yamcha had declared.

"So, he thinks he can take on all four huh?" Vegeta questioned, mostly to himself. "Attack." He ordered the Saibaman, but Krillin managed to blow all but one to pieces. The last Saibaman launched itself at Gohan, but Piccolo managed to intercept it and blow it away.

"Thanks Piccolo-sama!" Gohan said relived.

"Stay focused Gohan, when chopping down a tree it takes more than one swing. We'll get it, don't worry." Piccolo said.

"Oh you'll get it alright." Nappa retorted.

"Surprise, surprise. This is our favorite part you know?" Vegeta said. "You should see the looks on your faces."

"They look like they've seen a ghost." Nappa laughed out.

"Seems that blast didn't do them in Kuririn." Kagome said.

"What do you say we get the real fight started gentleman? Any volunteers?" Nappa sneered.

"I put everything I had into that shot!" Krillin exclaimed, surprised that it didn't even scratch the Saiyans.

"Hey Vegeta, why don't I handle this? There's no sense in us both getting dirty." Nappa requested.

"As you wish Nappa, just make sure you leave the little woman and the Namekian alive. He's the one who is going to tell us where the Dragon Balls are." Vegeta acquiesced.

"Right, no problem." Nappa said as he stepped forward. That was when all hell broke loose. They had all launched separate attacks, all aimed towards Nappa, but Nappa dodged them all easily. Tien had lost an arm, but that was less than Chiaotzu. In a final attempt to save Tien, he attached himself to Nappa and attempted to be a Kamikaze himself, but was unsuccessful. Chiaotzu went, but Nappa remained. In a fit of rage, Tien launched attacks at Nappa relentlessly, but was unsuccessful as well; he fell shortly after his friend.

By this time Kagome was shaking with rage, sure, she had never really known Chiaotzu or Tien, but she could hazard a guess that they, along with Goku and Gohan, may have risked their lives more than once for this planet. In the midst of her rage, Kagome's concealment on her demonic attributes failed and her tail and ears became visible along with her fangs and claws. Eyes slowly starting to bleed red, Kagome set her sights on the monster that caused all this damage; Nappa.

"You will pay for what you have done here today." Kagome seethed cracking her knuckles violently. With one final glance at the discarded body of Tien, she launched herself at Nappa. Her blows landing spot on, Nappa didn't have a moment to react; he was stunned at the woman's speed and strength. Vegeta was stunned as well. Kagome's knee connected spot on with Nappas stomach, and while he was clutching it in pain, Kagome took the moment to ram her hand straight through Nappas chest. Pulling it out she watched as his lifeless body plummeted to the Earth below. Slowly licking her hand clean of the blood, she set her crimson eyes on Vegeta. "You're next." She promised in a deathly whisper.

"Ka-Kagome?" Gohan whispered in shock. "Kagome, snap out of it." Gohan demanded. It was as if hearing the child's voice was enough to snap her out of it.

"What…what happened?" Kagome asked, clutching her head.

"You killed Nappa." Piccolo said amazed.

"I…I did?" Kagome questioned, tears forming in her eyes. "I've…I've never really killed anyone before." Kagome whispered.

"Damn it, you wouldn't have had to if Goku were here." Krillin said.

"Who is this Goku you seem to think will save you?" Vegeta asked.

"He's the strongest man on this planet." Krillin answered. "When he gets here, he'll make sure you never step foot on this planet again."

"Interesting, and where is he now?" Vegeta questioned.

"He's on his way." Krillin answered cryptically.

"Three hours. That is all I'm giving you. If he is not here in three hours I will take great pleasure in terminating you all." Vegeta said as he moved to sit on a large stone.

"Piccolo, take it easy on him will you, he's just a kid." Kagome said as she pushed Gohan behind her.

"I'm angrier at myself for counting on him." Piccolo sneered.

"Oh shove it will you. It's not like it's the end of the world…" Kagome said, and then chuckled a little at her morbid joke.

"Where the hell is Goku, has he been wished back or hasn't he?" Krillin said as he paced in front of the group.

"Calm down, I'm sure it's just traffic or something." Kagome joked, anything to disrupt the tension in the air.

Three hours seemed to pass by in a flash, and before the group knew it, Vegeta was calling an end to the waiting game. "So it seems Kakarrot isn't going to show after all." He said with a dry chuckle.

"I don't understand…what's Goku doing!" Krillin said through gritted teeth.

Kagome felt the flux in power before she even saw the attack. Throwing a barrier around herself she launched herself at Gohan and shielded him from the blast, hoping her barrier would be enough to save them, but the blast never landed. Kagome looked over to see Piccolo standing before them, both arms blown off from the force of the blast.

"Pi…Piccolo!" Gohan cried out.

"It's okay kid, no sweat." Piccolo grunted out in pain.

"Why! Why did you do that you idiot!" Kagome screamed, tears rolling down her face as she and Gohan rushed to his side.

"I'm fading into another dimension, wish me back okay?" Piccolo whispered. "It's up to you now." He said solely to Gohan.

"But Piccolo, you can't leave us now, I don't know how to wish you back!" Gohan cried out.

"Gohan…Kagome…you're the only real friends I've ever had. I want to thank you. I remember the first day I brought you here, you were such a spoiled child, you've changed so much since then." Piccolo rasped out. "The harder things got, the more determined you became. I'm proud of you."

"Piccolo-sama…" Gohan cried.

"Kagome…you…you saw what was truly inside my heart, the wish I had for myself, and you truly believed I could change." Piccolo said with a smile. "You…you were so stubborn in the beginning, but you've progressed far as well. I'm…I'm really glad I got to know you."

"Oh, shut it Hulk, we'll be seeing you soon." Kagome said with a warm smile, and Piccolo returned it.

"Give them hell Kid." Piccolo said to Gohan before his eyes rolled to the back of his head. Piccolo, their dear, dear friend, was dead.


	5. In the End

I'm so sorry for the late update! My son's birthday was this past week and I've been so busy setting up for that that I put my fanfictions on the back burner for a while. Though, I'm back so they should start to update rather regularly!

~In the End~

"You…you evil little bastard…did you just try to kill Gohan!" Kagome seethed out angrily as crimson began to seep into her vision once more.

"Kagome…calm down a little. We don't need you to go into another rage and get yourself killed. Nappa didn't know what was coming, but Vegeta does, he'll be tougher to defeat." Krillin warned.

"He killed Piccolo, Krillin; I know that doesn't matter much to you but it matters a hell of a lot to me. He also attempted to kill Gohan. That bastard will pay just as Nappa had!" Kagome sneered and launched herself towards Vegeta.

"Is the little woman angry," Vegeta mocked as he watched Kagome hurtle towards him, "well, if I must defend myself." Vegeta said with a mock sigh as he narrowly avoided Kagome's claws. He continued to duck her attacks as he tried to calculate a way out of this. _'Damn, the little woman is angry, I really must avoid those claws of hers, they can cut through my armor. Too bad she isn't Saiyan…not that there are any Saiyan women left. Yes…she would make an excellent bed partner.'_ Vegeta thought as he brought a mighty blow down upon the nape of Kagome's neck, sending her flying towards where Piccolo's body lay, unconscious.

"Kagome!" Krillin and Gohan cried out as they watched her hit the ground with tremendous force. They both rushed to her aid. "Kagome…come on get up." Gohan begged as he shook her.

"It's no use, she's out cold." Krillin said as he turned to face Vegeta. "You'll pay for that." Krillin yelled.

"I doubt it. If the little woman couldn't land a blow on me I hardly doubt you two nit wits could." Vegeta mocked and prepared to launch an attack when something swooped past him and landed near the three of them.

"It's my dad!" Gohan exclaimed excitedly. "He's really back!"

"So we meet at last, we've been expecting you Kakarrot," Vegeta said nonchalantly as he folded his arms across his chest. "We were beginning to think you weren't going to show. Hopefully things will get interesting now that you've arrived. Your friends were rather weak, powderpuffs."

Goku just ignored Vegeta as he just focused his attention on the three remaining fighters. "What happened to Kagome?" Goku asked as he noticed her lying on the ground.

"Vegeta knocked her unconscious after she tried to attack him for killing Piccolo." Gohan answered.

"You two don't mind if I give her this Senzu bean do you? She seems to need it more than us at the moment." Goku said as he pulled out the tiny bean.

"Those will heal Kagome right up won't they?" Gohan asked staring at the bean.

"Yep, but this is the last one I have." Goku said as he knelt down and pulled Kagome up to lean on his leg.

"Why…why don't you save it Goku, you might need it later." Krillin asked, unsure if it was an offensive question or not.

"No, I've already had a whole one so I'm at peek conditions; it's Kagome who needs it. Besides, I'm positive I'm going to need her help if we are to win this." Goku said as he placed the bean in Kagome's mouth. A silent moment passed than Kagome's eyes fluttered open. Azure eyes landed on charcoal orbs and Kagome let out a squeal of surprise.

"Crap…I'm dead…that shrimp freaking killed me!" Kagome whined as she clutched her knees to her chest.

Goku let out a hearty laugh. "You're not dead, I just gave you a Senzu bean, and you had been unconscious before, now your right as rain." Goku said as his laughter died out.

Kagome blushed a violent shade of pink at that. "Err…well, thank you Goku, glad to see you finally made it." Kagome said with a smile.

Goku patted her on the head. "Wouldn't miss it for the world." Goku said as he fought back the urge to tweak those furry ears atop her head. _'Maybe after the battle, if were both alive that is.'_ He thought gravely as he rose to his feet once more. "Gohan, you look pretty strong, you must have trained hard this past yeah huh." Goku said as he patted his head as well.

"Piccolo-sama and Kagome trained me dad, it was great! They let me stay up as late as I wanted…but now Piccolo-sama is gone and depending on us to bring him back." Gohan finished sadly.

Kagome looked as if she was ready to cry. "We'll bring him back, don't worry," Goku said softly as he placed a comforting hand on Kagome's shoulder. "But right now we have no choice but to move forward, it will be okay in the end." He said as he gave her shoulder a gentle squeeze.

"You're right Goku, this show ain't over yet!" Krillin exclaimed, suddenly very eager to fight. "Besides, you're here now; we should stand a pretty good chance against that last one."

"Right, though now that I'm back, hopefully you guys won't have to get involved. You guys have done your part and if you don't mind I'd like to go this one alone for now." Goku said as he turned towards Vegeta, staring at him, as if sizing him up. "You three should head to Master Roshi's house, I don't want you getting caught up in this."

"Oh no, no way. Piccolo wouldn't let me fight and look where he is now. There is _no _way I'm letting you go this alone, I'm coming too." Kagome said defiantly as she stood, azure eyes burning with fire.

Goku sighed. "There's no way I can stop you, but I really want you two to go to Roshi's house." Goku said fiercely.

Krillin noticed Goku's look and turned to Gohan. "Let's go Gohan, I bet Shippo and Bulma are there too." He said as he began to pull Gohan away.

"But I don't want to go!" Gohan exclaimed.

"Listen, this guy's in a league of his own, he could even use us against your dad if he got ahold of us." Krillin explained.

"Daddy…is that true?" Gohan asked.

"Krillin's right Gohan, I'd be much better off if you weren't involved." Goku said as he continued to stare at Vegeta.

"Alright, whatever you say." Gohan said begrudgingly. "Promise you'll come home though."

"I will Gohan." He said with a faint smile as he watched Krillin and Gohan fly off.

"Don't tell me you've gotten cold feet Kakarrot, I thought we were going to fight in this century." Vegeta sneered.

"What a guy, to bad he's determined to be evil." Goku said with a huff and Kagome rolled her eyes. "What? He'd make a good sparring partner." He said with a grin.

"So Kakarrot, you ready to have a go at it?" Vegeta laughed.

"I know a better place than this." Goku said as he began to levitate.

"Oi, I can't fly you know." Kagome yelled as he ascended into the air.

"Right…" Goku said sheepishly as he descended. "Remind me after this is over and I'll teach you how, I'm surprised Piccolo didn't."

"I wouldn't let him." Kagome mumbled.

"What was that?" Goku asked.

"I said I wouldn't let him teach me." Kagome said, a small blush forming on her cheeks. She had refused to let Piccolo teach her to fly, though she never told him it was because Goku had offered to teach her first and she had been looking forward to it. He had seemed excited about teaching her to fly when he offered and she hadn't wanted to let him down, at least, that's what she made herself believe.

"Why didn't you let him?" Goku asked as he scoped her up into his arms. She could feel the muscles in his hand brush against the bare skin of her arms and she had to fight back another blush.

Kagome turned her azure eyes onto him. "Because you said you would." She half whispered, but Goku heard and he felt the same fluttering in his stomach that he felt the first time she turned those eyes on him.

Goku turned his eyes away from Kagome and he ascended into the air once more. "Follow me," He hollered down to Vegeta. "The place I mentioned is this way." Goku said as he flew west.

"Where ever, just lead the way." Vegeta said as he flew off after the two.

They flew a ways away before Goku landed. He placed Kagome gently onto her feet and for a moment her azure eyes landed upon his own charcoal orbs and she blushed once again before looking away from him. _'Her blushes are something else.'_ Goku thought to himself before turning his full attention to Vegeta once more.

"Kakarrot, you and I would make a great team," Vegeta said once he landed, a few yards away from them. "With Nappa gone, I could use a good man, there's no one in the universe who could touch us. We could rule the planets and you could have anything you wanted. Anything, nothing would be out of your grasp."

"I've got almost everything I could ever want right here on Earth." Goku said, Kagome looked at him once he said almost. "All I need is my son and friends." He said with a quick glance at Kagome.

Vegeta chuckled. "Alright then, so be it. You had your chance and once I've finished with you I'll take that little woman there and destroy this filthy planet." Vegeta said as he prepared himself for battle, Goku and Kagome doing the same.

"I won't let you take her, and I won't let you destroy Earth." Goku said and Vegeta just sneered.

Goku was the first to attack, throwing punches left and right, but Vegeta managed to dodge them all. Vegeta himself was throwing punches at Goku but he dodged as well, though Vegeta did manage to get one solid punch in on Goku's chin. Goku went soaring through the air, but then righted himself and dodged another attack from behind. The punches continued to fly until Vegeta managed to land more blows on Goku.

"Man he's good, far better than I expected." Goku said as he landed next to Kagome.

"Kakarrot, what's wrong? I was hoping for a more interesting fight." Vegeta mocked, but it wasn't Goku that attacked next, it was Kagome. She had managed to almost land a blow on Vegeta; instead, she sliced a hole in Vegeta's armor with her claws. Kagome was set to attack again but was thwarted when Vegeta disappeared from view for a moment, only to reappear behind her. "What's the matter little woman, afraid?" Vegeta said as he noticed a tremble go down her spine. He brought his hand up and grasped her throat from behind. "I promise once you come with me I'll be gentle, at least at first." He said with a wicked grin, his breath tickling Kagome's sensitive ear. She let out an involuntary shudder and then rammed her elbow into his stomach, sending him back a few paces.

Kagome had managed to jump away and she landed near Goku, who was beginning to glow with a red light. "Kaio-ken!" Goku shouted as he launched a Ki blast a Vegeta, but he narrowly dodges it. Goku took this moment to launch himself at Vegeta, successfully landing a blow to Vegeta's face, then multiple others. Before Goku is able to land another blow, Vegeta sends a swift kick to Goku's stomach.

"That Kaio-ken is a nice trick, but I've encountered something like it." Vegeta said, unimpressed by Goku's attack. "Don't tell me that's all you've got, if it is, you better quit."

"This isn't looking good Goku." Kagome said worriedly.

"It's funny, as grim as things look right now, I kinda like the challenge." Goku said with a wry chuckle.

"Goku…what's going on?" Kagome asked as dark clouds began to form in the sky and dust and debris began to fly everywhere.

"Vegeta is powering up, I think it would be best if you found someplace safe to hide." Goku said as he stared intently at Vegeta.

"No Goku, I want…" However, she was cut off by Goku's harsh stare.

"Please do this, I don't want to beg but I will if I have to." Goku said softly. "Don't need you getting hurt, I doubt Gohan would like that." Kagome mumbled under her breath before listing and hiding behind a large rock.

Vegeta lands blow after blow upon Goku with bone crushing accuracy, Goku didn't have any time to land a counter attack. Vegeta was moving at incredible speed, vanishing from sight just to reappear in time to attack Goku. Vegeta launched a Ki blast at Goku, but Goku launched himself into a Kaio-ken times two and narrowly dodged the blast, only sacrificing half his top in the process.

"Oh my…" Kagome said with a slight blush as she noticed the rippling muscles of Goku's upper body. "You can do it Goku, kick that shrimps butt!" She cheered from the sidelines, hoping to deter herself from her train of thought.

"Well now, missed him," Vegeta smirked, "how nimble." Goku hovered in the air, breathing heavily. "Not bad." Vegeta yelled as Goku descended back onto the ground.

"This guy's too much." Goku said as he ripped his shirt off the rest of the way. Kagome had to beat down another blush as she tried to keep her eyes on the match. "If double Kaio-ken won't work I guess I'll have to try a triple." _'Sorry King Kai, but I don't see any other way.'_ Goku thought after.

"What's the matter Kakarrot; you don't seem too eager to continue." Vegeta mocked.

"Oh, don't mind me." Goku said with a wave of his hand. "Feel free to lead off any time."

Kagome tensed as she sensed an unfamiliar aura move towards her, turning she saw a portly man with long black hair and a yellow and black striped yukata; a single sword strapped to his side. "Goku is crazy!" He said as he moved to stand beside Kagome. "I would high tail it out of there."

"Goku's not a coward." Kagome said through clenched teeth. "Go away human, before you are no more." She warned.

"You must be Kagome, Bulma warned me you were temperamental, I'm Yajirobe." He said, sounding oddly pleased at the fact.

"You're the coward Bulma told me about once; I'm not as temperamental as Bulma makes me out to be, just around jerks and the lot." Kagome said turning back to the fight, effectively ignoring anything else Yajirobe had to say. It didn't seem as though she missed much, Vegeta and Goku were going at it once again, but Goku looked as if he had the upper hand. "Is it just me or did Goku get a smidge bulkier?" Kagome asked, mostly to herself, her black tail swishing nervously behind her.

Goku was dominating Vegeta, punch after punch landed with incredible accuracy and Vegeta couldn't seem to find a leg to stand on. Vegeta tried to launch Ki blasts, but Goku just dodged them and knocked Vegeta into the side of a small mountain.

"He did it…" Yajirobe said, obviously stunned.

"Not yet." Kagome said as her tail continued to swish anxiously behind her. Just as Kagome had said, moments later Vegeta blew away the rocks he was trapped under with a mighty yell. Vegeta seethed as he launched himself at Goku once more, but Goku continued to hold the upper hand and soon landed a head butt, and then continued to fight, pounding Vegeta's face into the ground. Goku stood back, ready to attack again when Vegeta returned to his feet but a moment later Vegeta fell to the ground; clutching his ribs in pain.

"Way to go Goku!" Kagome shouted excitedly then tensed when Vegeta managed to make it to his feet once more.

"How can this be," Vegeta seethed, "I don't understand, I'm a super elite. That does it, that's it, this planet is history!" He declared through clenched teeth. "Hear me Kakarrot, you're finished! I don't need this stupid planet; I'll just blow the whole thing up with my Galick Gun." He said with a wicked laugh.

"He's going to do what!" Kagome hollered worriedly. "There's no way, it just isn't possible." She said disbelievingly.

"Don't worry Kagome; I'll stop him…somehow." Goku said as he watched Vegeta rise into the air, a violent purple light swirling around him.

"Dodge this if you can, but either way it won't matter, this whole planets going to be destroyed." Vegeta mocked as he prepared his attack. Kagome watched as Goku began to glow red once again as he charged his Kamehameha. They both launched their attacks and Kagome had to shield her eyes from the violent explosion of light as their attacks collided. They seemed to be evenly matched, until out of nowhere, Goku screams out and his attack overpowered Vegetas, hitting him dead on.

Kagome moved the rubble from off her and Yajirobe when she watched Goku fall to one knee. Kagome rushed to him. "Are you alright, Goku, what's wrong." Kagome asked franticly.

Goku stood shakily to his feet. "It's fine, I'm alright." Goku gritted out.

"Wow man, you did it." Yajirobe said as he rushed out of the rubble.

"Man, I thought you bit it." Kagome said as she eyed him. "Too bad."

"What on Earth are you doing here Yajirobe?" Goku asked.

"Oh? Me? I've been here the whole time, cheering you on. Didn't you see me in the rocks over there by Kagome?" Yajirobe answered.

"How could he see someone cowering in fear?" Kagome retorted irritated.

Yajirobe decided to ignore her little remark. "Man, you were great!" He said as he patted Goku on his shoulder. In the next instant Goku let out a yelp of pain.

"You fine my booty; don't you have any more of those beans you gave me?" Kagome asked as she looked him over for more injuries.

"No, I gave you the last one." Goku said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"You…you did what? Why would you do that? You needed it more than I did!" Kagome scolded.

"No, you were the one who needed it. Besides, you'll have to take over should I fail." Goku said as he looked towards the sky.

"You mean he's still…." Kagome said, not wanting to finish.

"Yeah, he's probably pretty ticked off now that he's regaining control." Goku nodded.

"Well, see ya Goku, it's been nice hanging with you, but I've got to run. It looks like you two have everything under control." Yajirobe said as he ran off.

"Oi, come back here you coward!" Kagome shouted at the retreating form of Yajirobe.

"It's okay Kagome; we have bigger things to worry about." Goku said as he notices Vegeta flying back down to the ground.

"Funny," Vegeta said as he landed, "I just realized someone conveniently destroyed the moon." He said and glanced up. "It doesn't matter, we have our ways. As a matter of fact, it was your genius father who invented this technique."

"My father?" Goku asked confused.

"We ran into some radical weaponry on Rigal 7 and things were looking grim until your father did this." Vegeta said as a massive amount of Ki flew to the palm of his hand, forming a blindingly bright white orb. "Your father was an average fighter Kakarrot, but he was a brilliant scientist. Who else but him would have thought to create an energy source to perfectly simulate a full moon night?" He said as he launched the orb into the air, clutching his fist the orb exploded and there high in the sky hung a perfectly simulated full moon.

Kagome stood root still as Vegeta began to shake, then his eyes rolled back into his head. Slowly fur started to cover his body and fangs protruded from his mouth. In the next minute Vegeta had transformed himself into a giant ape. Vegeta began to attack Goku with everything in his furry being, but Goku was able to jump out of the way for most his attacks. Goku landed on a plateau and outstretched his arms. _'I'm running out of options, I'm going to have to use the Spirit Bomb.'_ Goku thought, but was unable to gather any Ki because Vegeta landed a massive kick to Goku's abdomen. Goku stood shakily to his feet after a moment but was soon scoped up by the giant ape.

Goku had the sudden realization as Vegeta was flying towards him. Placing his hands on either side of his forehead he shouted, "solar flare" and a blinding flash filled the area. Vegeta thrashed about after the light dissolved, clutching his eyes. Goku took this moment to outstretch his arms and collect all the energy he could. Ever so slowly, a white light began to coat Goku's body, but it seemed Vegeta had finally regained his sights and knew of his location. Just as Goku was about to launch his attack, Vegeta fired Ki from his mouth and hit Goku dead on. While he was lying on the ground, Vegeta stomped over and crushed both his legs beneath his massive boot.

"Goku!" Kagome shout out worriedly as she was about to rush out and help him.

"No! Stay back, it's not over yet!" Goku hollered.

Ignoring Goku for the moment, Kagome began to summon her Ki, formed a bow and arrow, and fired it at the giant ape, but it didn't seem to do any damage. Thinking quickly she formed another arrow and fired it at Vegeta's eye, it hit dead on and he clutched his injured eye, howling in pain. Thinking it was Goku, Vegeta grabbed him with his massive hand and began to squeeze and Goku hollered out in pain as he felt his bones crush. Kagome was about to attack again when she noticed Gohan jumping in front of Vegeta, demanding his father be put down.

"Oh…oh no, please don't hurt me," Vegeta mocked, "I'll do whatever you want. I'll put your father down, maybe…one piece at a time, but I'll definitely put him down."

Just then, Kagome took notice of Krillin, who had managed to sneak behind Vegeta and was powering up his destructor disk. Unfortunately, Vegeta sensed the attack and managed to just _hop_ out of the way. Kagome was about to step in as Vegeta began to wring Goku within his hands when Gohan began to yell angrily.

"Stop it! Let go! I said stop it!" Gohan seethed and stood ready to attack.

Vegeta just laughed. "Hey kid, from up here you look like one of those toy Karate dolls."

Out of the corner of her eye, Kagome spotted a mass of yellow and black. _'No way…is that…Yajirobe?'_ She questioned herself disbelievingly. However, sure enough, it was. He managed to slice of Vegeta's tail without him being recognized. The tail landed on the ground with a muffled thud as did Goku and Vegeta looked horrified as he began to transform back into himself.

Kagome looked horrified as well when Vegeta launched himself at Gohan. Faster then she thought possible, Kagome managed to make it in time, taking the kick for herself. She was sent flying a few feet back, landing roughly against the rocks. Shakily she stood to her feet and Vegeta just sneered at her, a moment later he backhanded her; splitting her lip and sending her flying another couple of yards, unconscious for the second time that day.

Gohan stood there trembling as Vegeta advanced on him. "What's the matter," Vegeta mocked, "scared?" He said as he landed a punch to Gohans abdomen. Gohan fell to his knees in pain, "I guess those powers of yours are taking a nap, what a pity." Vegeta sneered as he prepared to land a blow to the back of Gohan's skull. Krillin tried to help but a swift kick from Vegeta sent him soaring past Kagome to land against a small mountain.

"Heh, that bald head was bouncing around like a cue ball." Vegeta laughed out. "Well, well look, Kakarrot's son," He mocked as he picked Gohan up by the front of his outfit. "A little super Saiyan, you should know better than to oppose Vegeta." Walking towards the edge of the plateau he was on, he tossed Gohan towards his father. "I really hate to say I told you so, but you really should have joined me, but now it's too late." Vegeta said, unaware of the plan the father and son were cooking up.

Goku was outstretching his hand to his son when Vegeta kneed him in the stomach. "Being a villain is like being a photographer, you have to search from the right moment." He laughed as he kicked Goku once more in the stomach.

"Stop it!" Gohan seethed as he got to his feet. "You hurt me, let's go!" He said bravely as he took up a fighting stance.

"Sure kid, why not," Vegeta said, "I'm game."

Then, Gohan attacked, holding his own against Vegeta, he was able to land a few punches and kicks here and there. Sadly, he knew he was still no match for Vegeta's experience in battle. While the two took their battle into the air, Goku ushered Krillin closer, telling him that he's going to give him the energy he gathered for the Spirit Bomb.

Krillin looked at his hand as Goku transferred the energy to him. "Goku, wow, it's incredible!" Krillin exclaimed. "Man, hey Goku, what do I do with this?"

By that time, Kagome was inching her way over to them as Gohan continued to fight. She heard Goku telling Krillin to form it into a ball when she arrived. "Kuririn, you'll be able to help Gohan right?" Kagome asked shakily as she sat next to him. Krillin nodded and Kagome let out a sigh of relief. "I'll try to keep us safe over here, but I'm not sure how much energy I have left, those arrows take a lot out of me." She said with a weak smile. Krillin jumped to a nearby plateau to wait for his chance to fire the Spirit Bomb.

Kagome looked over to Goku. "So, how are you feeling?" She asked as she placed her hands over his body, hoping to get even a tiny spark of her spiritual energy, alas, it was a no go though. "Damn, not enough. I think I can still make a barrier, it should still stay up should I fall unconscious, and trust me, that's a high possibility." She said as she slumped down next to him.

"Thanks for the help Kagome; you didn't have to…do this." Goku gritted out.

"Heh, anytime. Hopefully next time I will be strong enough to help more." She said as she watched the fight between Gohan and Vegeta, silently hoping no harm would come to the boy.

'_You've done more than anyone would have expected.'_ Goku thought as turned his looked over Kagome's torn cloths and bruised body. She was sporting a busted lip and the blood leaked out from the corner of her mouth down to her chin. Her knuckles were scuffed up from where she had hit against objects, but to his amazement, they were slowly healing, as were other minor injuries. Her tail and ears looked rather ruffled as well.

"How…are you feeling Kagome?" Goku asked as he watched her hand grasp her left arm tightly.

"Eh, I think I may have broken a few things, but it will be fine in a few hours." Kagome said with a small smile. "The joys of having demon healing I guess." She said with a playful wink.

'_Demon…what did she mean by that?' _Goku thought as the turned to watch the fight.

Finally, Krillin seemed to find the perfect moment to launch the Spirit Bomb. Putting everything he had behind it, he threw the shimmering white orb at Vegeta. Seeing the orb at the last moment, Vegeta jumped to avoid it. All hope seemed lost until Gohan managed to grasp the orb and bounce it straight at Vegeta, who was soon consumed by the light.

Krillin yelled with joy as he made his way back over to Goku and Kagome. "We did it Goku! How are you guys doing?"

"Well, this old body is a little sore." Goku said with a grin.

"Well, I've got to admit; I have seen you look better." Krillin laughed out.

"Maybe so, but it could have been a lot worse." Goku said.

"Yeah, he could have ended up like that shrimp." Kagome said as she let out a sigh, to which everyone laughed. Suddenly she and Goku both tensed. "What in the world…." She said as she noticed said shrimps body falling to the Earth. His body bounced as he landed.

"It can't be." Gohan said in shock.

"Maybe…he's harmless now?" Krillin asked.

"I doubt you could ever classify him as harmless." Kagome snorted.

"He looks finished…I guess that blast really did him in. Good thing too, because he was bad to the core." Krillin said as he stood over Vegeta's body. "Now Earth won't have to look at his ugly face anymore."

"Whose face is ugly?" Vegeta said as he opened his eyes watching in amusement as Krillin jumped high in the air. "I have to give you Earthlings credit, but it's too bad that your very best still isn't good enough to beat me." Vegeta mocked as he stood to his feet. "It's going to be my deepest pleasure wiping you and your worthless friends off the face of this planet." He said and knocked Krillin out of the way. "When I'm finished with you, I will have no trouble wiping the others off this planet."

"Bulma, where is my Momma? She should have been around here." Shippo asked as he looked out the window at the abandoned campsite.

"They took the fight somewhere else, where people wouldn't get hurt in the crossfire." Bulma answered the little kit.

Shippo leaned in closer to Bulma. "By the way, who is that woman, and why did she want Gohan?" He asked as he pointed to a woman with long black hair tied back and a blue and red Chinese dress.

"That is Gohan's mother Chi-Chi." Bulma said in a soft whisper so as only Shippo could hear the resentment in her voice.

"She shrieks like a banshee, it hurts my ears." Shippo said to his Auntie. _'And not to mention she's annoying. It's no wonder Gohan doesn't like his mother much. All she's done since she showed up at Roshi's house was complain. Even while she watched Goku fight through Fortuneteller Baba's crystal ball, she didn't care in the least what was happening. At least until…' _Shippo thought to himself. _'Until she caught a glimpse of Momma while she was talking with Goku. His intense expression had softened for a moment then Kagome left. That's when she started to comment on Momma's lack of fighting experience. If Gohan is Chi-Chi's son, and Goku is his father…'_

"Auntie Bulma, are Goku and Chi-Chi married?" Shippo asked innocently.

"Happy to say no Kiddo, they're not." Bulma said as she navigated the plane.

'_So that must mean she could be jealous of Momma, or at least doesn't like her. That doesn't explain why she's all in tears now.'_ Shippo thought as he looked at the woman who _seemed_ broken, but Shippo could tell. After all, he _is_ a kitsune, and they _are_ masters of trickery. _'She's putting on a clever ruse, but for what reason?'_

Vegeta walked menacingly towards the three of them. "What a bunch of jerks, because of them I had to use up almost all of my energy."

"No…Daddy, he's coming over here." Gohan said, frightened by Vegeta.

"Yeah, but you can do it." Goku said, still unable to move.

Kagome stood shakily to her feet and moved herself to stand in front of the two. She wasn't about to let any more harm fall on them. "Ka…Kagome, what are you doing?" Gohan asked from behind her.

"What does it look like silly, I'll give you time to pluck up your courage, by then I have no doubts that you'll be able to…to save us." Kagome answered with a sweet smile. Against her azure eyes, the angry red marks around her eye stood out more. He felt horrible that she was in this state. "Now, you pathetic little shrimp, come at me." She said defiantly as she moved to attack.

Kagome watched intently as he made his way over to her. Without a second thought, she rushed Vegeta and managed to land a few blows before she took a shattering right hook and was sent flying, only to land right atop Goku, unconscious for the final time.

"Okay kid; now let's see what you've got." Vegeta said as he stalked his way over towards him. "No more running this time." He seethed, but stopped dead in his tracks. "His…his tail grew back!" Vegeta said as he clutched the mini-Saiyans tail. He was about to pull it off when Yajirobe slashed his back with his sword. Vegeta fell to the ground, not moving, and Yajirobe believed he had won over the Saiyan.

"What were you saying?" Vegeta questioned as he stood to his feet once more. Yajirobe attempted to slice Vegeta more, but the Saiyan was dodging every swipe he could make, finally tripping over his own feet.

"I…I'm sorry? Did that hurt? I…I was just…just joking around with you, I…I swear!" Yajirobe stuttered. "You know, I really respect you, and I was kinda hoping we could become friends…" However, was unable to finish his sentence before Vegeta kicked him a few dozen yards away.

"You didn't think you could attack me on my blind side and get away with it…did you?" Vegeta sneered, clutching at his limp arm. Vegeta was about to attack Yajirobe once more but felt a tremendous force from behind him. Turning around, what he saw stopped him in his tracks. Where Gohan once laid was now a giant ape. Vegeta attempted to pull the tail off once more but was thwarted by Gohan, who had swatted him out of the way.

That's when things went downhill; Gohan began to attack, regardless of friend or foe. He was about to smash Yajirobe and Krillin before his father's voice seemed to freeze him and he turned his attention back on Vegeta. Vegeta seemed unable to form any type of counter attack and instead choose to run, but not for long. Once Vegeta had been knocked down, it seemed he had formed a plan. Launching a few more Ki blasts at Gohan, he used the time he was concealed in the smoke to form a blast similar to Krillin's Destruction Disk and cut his tail off. Gohan immediately began to change back. Mid decent Vegeta realized he would be unable to avoid being squashed by Gohans massive ape body.

Vegeta had a difficult time reaching into his armor to retrieve something, slowly he pulled out a device that resembled a calculator and punched some buttons before his arms collapsed at his sides. Seemingly out of nowhere a space pod zoomed in and landed a few feet away from Vegeta, who was struggling to crawl into his ship. He was almost in when Krillin was at his back with Yajirobe's sword drawn.

"Leaving so soon?" Krillin asked. "Well, you're not going anywhere." He seethed as he moved to sword to lie near Vegeta's throat.

"Krillin…don't, don't do it." Goku rasped from a few yards away. "Don't sink down to his level. Show him that we're made of better stuff, show him mercy Krillin. I know it's difficult but…do this as a favor from me."

Krillin stood there, clenching the sword, wondering what in the hell Goku was trying to prove by letting this bastard get away. He let out a frustrated sigh before finally dropping the sword.

"You shouldn't have been so soft while you had me down." Vegeta mocked from within his space pod. "Now I'll be back to make you pay." With that said, the space pod flew off and into space.

"Krillin…can you bring Gohan over here by me?" Goku asked as he saw Krillin walking that direction.

"Sure thing Goku." Krillin said as he lifted Gohan up and walked towards where Kagome and Goku lay.

"Thanks Krillin, how is he? Is he alright?" Goku asked worriedly.

"Oh yeah, he's fine. How's Kagome?" Krillin asked as he noticed her unconscious body atop of Goku's.

"She's alive, just unconscious." He said as he moved a hand up to gently pat her head.

He was about to lay him next to Goku when they noticed one of Bulma's ships coming to land close by. It was good timing, now all that they had to do was heal.

'_Healing will be the least of our problem.'_ Krillin thought as he watched an angry, then tearful Chi-Chi emerge from the ship. She seemed to be sending Kagome hateful glares as she watched Krillin and Yajirobe gently lift the two onto a single stretcher, which was all the tiny ship had. Bulma carried Gohan on and laid him next to his father and Kagome.

'_Oh, this is going to be a long plane ride.'_ Krillin thought as he sat between Roshi and Korin, who had come along as well. _'I just hope, for Kagome's sake, that Chi-Chi doesn't start screaming.'_ He thought as he looked at the three of them. Goku had a hand resting upon Kagome's head and another resting atop Gohans. He looked peaceful, but what was worrying Krillin were the death glares Chi-Chi kept sending their way.


	6. Namek?

Krillin stared at Kagome as she rested atop Goku. _'There is no way.'_ He thought amazed, ever so slowly minor cuts and bruises began to fade. _'It's unreal!'_ Krillin thought. Shippo, who was going back to check on his momma noticed his shocked expression.

"Didn't momma tell you she is a demon like me?" Shippo asked as he sat next to Krillin. "Minor injuries like that heal pretty quickly. The fact that she's also a priestess helps in the healing process too."

"A demon?" Goku asked as he looked down at the girl. "That would explain the ears and tail." He said absentmindedly. _'She smells good; like lavender and vanilla.'_

"Shippo, don't demon's usually...you know...eat humans?" Krillin asked.

"Yuck, no. We eat normal things like you humans do. Momma or I wouldn't dream of eating a human." Shippo said.

"Kagome is your mother?" Goku asked, feeling a weird sort of tightening in his chest. _'Is this disappointment?'_

"Basically yes. She adopted me last year actually. We had been together so long before that it just felt natural to have her as my mother." Shippo said absentmindedly as he stroked Kagome's tail.

"I see." Goku said thoughtfully. _'She adopted a child when she herself looks like nothing more than a child, well not really a child. It did seem odd for someone so young to have a child.'_ He thought.

Just then Chi-Chi decided to walk over to where the group sat talking. "Goku, what on earth is that woman doing lying atop you like that!" Chi-Chi asked in a shrill voice.

"I didn't want to move her for fear of jostling her around too much. She may have a concussion or internal bleeding. It would have been bad to move her." Goku answered.

"I don't like it, it's indecent." Chi-Chi said with a huff. "Also, who do you think you are to keep my son away from me!" Chi-Chi shrieked.

Kagome mumbled something under her breath in a dazed stupor and Shippo couldn't stop the laugh that spilled forth from his lips.

"What's so funny Shippo?" Goku asked curiously.

"Momma asked for Sesshomaru to save her from _'the Mistress Morrigan'_." Shippo said with another laugh.

"Sessho...what and mistress who?" Krillin asked, not following.

"Sesshomaru trained momma for a while and Mistress Morrigan was a banshee we had to slay after she kidnapped momma." He laughed out, tears starting to form in his eyes.

Goku and Krillin looked at each other and they both had to try hard to keep from laughing outright.

"That woman has no sense of respect or dignity. Look how pathetic she is, clinging to you like that." Chi-Chi said with a huff.

Just then Shippo stood to his feet. In the past year he had grown, he had grown even more so during his training. He now stood almost as tall as Gohan, which wasn't surprising considering he's almost 56 years old. "Don't you ever talk about my mother like that. I didn't like how you were criticizing her at Master Roshi's house and I didn't do anything about it then because of the respect my _mother_ taught me. Right now, you're testing my patience; I would never strike a woman but you are tempting my limits. Momma has done more in her life than you will ever do in fifty of yours. If you value your mediocre life than you will keep your mouth shut about my mother." Shippo seethed.

Just then Kagome began to shift. "What's with all the noise?" She mumbled as her eyes fluttered open. She took in her surroundings and noticed she was in a plane. "What's going on?" She asked Krillin, who just happened to be the first person she saw.

"Not much, just a spirited argument is all. We're in Bulma's ship now, the fights over. Vegeta took off before we could finish him." Krillin explained.

Kagome nodded then looked around, she noticed Shippo standing next to Krillin. "I had the strangest dream Shippo, you remember that Banshee that kidnapped me for the shards? I had a dream she was here and chasing me around Bulma's house. I was so scared I called for Sesshomaru to save me." She said with a laugh. "Silly huh?"

"Yeah...how are you feeling momma?" Shippo asked.

"You know me, I'll be right as rain in a few hours. How are Goku and Gohan?" Kagome asked, not seeing either of them in the ship.

"Oh, we're just fine; well, Gohan is anyway." Goku answered from beneath her.

"Oh my! Goku I'm sorry!" Kagome said as she shakily stood to her feet. "Really Goku, I'm sorry!" She said frantically.

"It's fine...no problem at all." Goku said. _'Why did Chi-Chi have to wake her up.' _Goku thought sadly with a sigh. He was beginning to like the feel of her atop him.

Then Kagome noticed Bulma and Roshi at the head of the plane along with a cat and a woman she's never seen before. "Oh um, hello, my name is Kagome Higurashi; it's nice to meet you." She said with a bow.

"Now she shows some modesty." Chi-Chi scoffed.

"Pardon me?" Kagome said, blinking a few times in confusion.

"You heard me, who do you think you are laying atop Goku like that?" She demanded furiously.

"Oh, um well, I'm sorry; I didn't realize I was laying on him." Kagome apologized quickly.

"Didn't realize? What an unbelievable lie." Chi-Chi shrieked rather loudly.

Kagome clutched her ears then looked from Shippo to Chi-Chi then back to Shippo. "She's the reason I had that dream about Mistress Morrigan huh?" She asked.

This time neither Krillin nor Goku could restrain their laughter. By the time they finished tears had formed in the corners of their eyes. "Right, you even mumbled it out in your sleep. _'Sesshomaru help! Mistress Morrigan is going to kill me with her vile shrieking!'_ It was priceless." Shippo said amused and Kagome let out a laugh of her own.

"Who do you think you are to mock me like that?" Chi-Chi demanded; outraged at their behavior.

"I believe I introduced myself earlier; but in case you forgot, my name is Kagome Higurashi, and you must be Chi-Chi, Gohan has told me much about you." She said, eying the woman in a spiteful manner. True, from all that Gohan had told her she had already come to dislike the woman, but now it was borderline hate.

"You have some nerve; much like your ungrateful son; no respect." Chi-Chi sneered.

Scratch that, she did hate the woman. In no time at all Kagome had her pined up against the side of the plane; the force of which causing it to sway in the air. "You may say what you will about me but don't you _ever_ say anything spiteful about my son. You will not live to see a second day if one more slur comes from that foul mouth of yours." She seethed, tightening her grip on her throat for a second before releasing her. Chi-Chi sent her a violent look before returning to the front of the plane near Roshi, Gohan's head resting in her lap.

Kagome sat down between Krillin and Shippo as she looked over Goku's various wounds. "If you want, I can try to heal your wounds." Kagome said as she extended her hand.

"Can you really do that?" Goku asked. "Shouldn't you heal yourself first?"

"Actually...I'm a demon so I heal a lot faster than the normal human." She said looking away.

Goku noticed her sudden change in moods. "Huh? What's the matter Kagome?" He asked worriedly.

"I can understand if you no longer want me around you or your son. It's perfectly understandable." She said.

"What in the world gave you that idea?" He asked, but before Kagome could answer Chi-Chi just had to put her two cents in.

"I will not have some violent being near my son!" She yelled. "I knew there was something wrong with you and that oddball son of yours!"

"Hold on a minute Chi-Chi!" Goku interrupted, but she ignored him.

"Your kind shouldn't even exist! Such a violent and unreasonable bunch! The whole lot of you should have been wiped of the face of the earth! I won't have you corrupting my sweet Gohan with your violent tendencies." She shouted.

Kagome said nothing and continued to stare out the window. She had expected this kind of reaction when she told the humans she was a demon.

"To think you were with my darling Gohan for a year by yourselves! It's a complete outrage! When Goku died Gohan should have immediately been brought to me!" She ranted on.

"Now hold on, Piccolo was with them as well! He was totally safe being left there with them!" Krillin defended. _'Not like she had actually cared where he was.'_ he thought to himself.

"Oh! Now you're telling me that abomination Piccolo was with my son as well!" She spat furiously.

Kagome turned icy eyes to Chi-Chi. "That _abomination_ as you so wrongly call him, gave his life up to save your son and myself! You will not speak a word against him in my presence, or I will show you how violent I can get!"

"Chi-Chi, that's enough! What has gotten into you?" Goku asked. _'Poor Kagome, she must have it rough. Why is Chi-Chi even here? _Goku thought as he reached his hand out and patted her on the head. "Don't listen to her; really she's always like that. Best not to take it to heart." He assured Kagome.

_'They don't realize what is really going on, though they are human Kagome's pack mentality is starting to kick in. Before she came into the fold Chi-Chi had been the alpha female by default; having given the alpha male his heir so to speak. Kagome realizes that she is the strongest and she is inadvertently fighting for her position as alpha female. This may turn out to be entertaining.'_ Shippo thought as he watched the exchange. _'There is no doubt in my mind that momma is the strongest female around and soon she may want to find a strong mate. The only one around here strong enough would be Goku...I wonder...'_

Kagome didn't speak for a while; it was becoming harder and harder to tolerate the woman known as Chi-Chi. "Since Piccolo is gone, that means Kami is as well...how can we possibly bring our friends back?" Goku asked sadly.

"They said that Piccolo was from another planet; Namek, and that they are the original creators of the Dragon Balls. Maybe we can find more on Namek and wish everyone back!" Krillin said excitedly.

At that point Gohan had awoken and put in his thoughts. "I remember Vegeta saying that too!" He said enthusiastically.

Kagome, Krillin, and Gohan began to cheer enthusiastically. "There's just one problem, we don't know where Namek is, or if we can even get there." Bulma interrupted.

"My cousin the spoil-sport." Kagome said with a frown.

"Hey, I know just the guy to help us out!" Goku said as he closed his eyes. _'King Kai; can you hear me?'_

_'So, you're looking for the planet Namek eh?' King Kai asked. 'Of course I know where that is.'_

_'So King Kai, can you tell me exactly where the planet Namek is?' Goku asked._

_'I'd be happy to, but first let me tell you this; congratulations on a battle well fought. I'm sorry to hear about your injuries Goku, but I'm sure you'll recover in no time.' He said cheerily. 'Here we go, the coordinates are SW66, or maybe SU83...oh no no, it's 9045XY definitely, that's the coordinates; 9045XY.'_

"King Kai says the coordinates are 9045XY." Goku said.

"Did you say 9045XY?" Bulma asked disbelieving.

"Come on Bulma! Will you be able to find it or not?" Krillin asked impatiently.

"You realize it will take 4,339 years to reach the planet by spaceship." Bulma said.

"The spoil-sport strikes again." Kagome sighed.

"What about that Saiyan's space ship?" Krillin asked.

"I thought Vegeta took off in it?" Kagome asked thoughtfully.

"But since you killed Nappa, his ship should still be here." Krillin said.

"Kuririn! You're a genius!" Kagome beamed.

"I have my moments." He replied sheepishly. "Oh yea, I almost forgot about this, it's a remote control I found near the Saiyan's spaceship."

"Let me see that!" Bulma said as she snatched the device away from him. "Our ticket to planet Namek!" Bulma exclaimed excitedly.

"Bulma, you worry me sometimes." Kagome said with a sigh.

With that they flew to the hospital, Chi-Chi had demanded to have Gohan checked out and absolutely refused to let Kagome try and heal him and Goku as well. She didn't want her _'violent demon hands'_ being lain on either Gohan or Goku. So, to avoid another imminent blow out, Kagome acquiesced to her request.

The next afternoon Kagome waited silently outside the emergency room with Master Roshi as they patched Gohan and Krillin up. Deciding it was for the best if she held her illusion in place she ran her fingers through her black hair, where her ears had once been and let out a sigh. True, there were some times she missed being a human, being a demon meant that she would be able to watch as Shippo continued to grow. The five of them were waiting for Goku to finish when they heard his pained screams coming from the room. Minutes ticked by and Kagome was unable to bear it anymore. Standing to her feet she rushed into the room, only to see him simply being wrapped in bandages.

"Mr. Goku, please settle down." One of the nurses told him. "You really need to calm yourself so we can get started." Kagome let out a sigh of relief as the nurses wheeled Goku out of the ER and into a room of his own. Moments later Gohan, Chi-Chi, Krillin and Roshi entered the room.

"Come on Goku, it's not that bad, there's no need to fret like a baby." Kagome teased.

"Yeah, the good news is there are no serious injuries and we'll be out of here in no time at all." Krillin said.

"Lucky you, I think I'm stuck in this contraption for a while. The worse thing about it is it's going to slow my training down a bit." He said, indicating the iron lung looking contraption he was stuck in.

_'Well, if Chi-Chi wasn't here I would be able to help you.' _Kagome thought. Kagome looked up to see Yajirobe, Puar, the cat from the plane, and a rather large man enter the room.

"Why if it isn't the Ox King!" She heard Roshi as he greeted the giant of a man. "Puar and Korin, you've come to visit as well?" He asked and Kagome finally knew the white cat's name.

"I'll see if I can't get some Senzu beans to help speed up your recovery a bit." Korin said.

"Pst...Goku, you should have seen Yajirobe fight." Krillin said with a snicker.

"Yeah he was all like 'Mr. Vegeta, I've always admired you, I was hoping we could be friends.'" Kagome laughed out.

"It was a strategy! I was trying to lure him off-guard!" Yajirobe defended, turning a light shade of pink. Everyone in the room laughed at his outburst.

Just then Bulma came rushing into the room. "Quick! Turn on the T.V!" She exclaimed.

Kagome stood and turned it on, the default channel showing a ship that looked exactly like the one Vegeta escaped in. "You're not thinking of doing what I think you're thinking of doing..." Kagome said hopefully.

"Oh but I am, just watch and learn O Ye of Little Faith." Bulma said as she pressed a few buttons.

Nothing had happened yet, then much to Kagome's horror, the space ship exploded. "Such a wiz." Kagome scoffed.

"Oh no...I must have pressed the self-destruct button on accident!" Bulma said.

"Now how do you propose we get to Namek?" Kagome asked as she walked to the window seal and looked out. She sat silently on the ledge as she watched Bulma pace furiously back and forth.

"Great, now we're all stuck here forever!" Bulma exclaimed.

"Bulma...you were the one who pressed the button." Krillin pointed out.

Kagome was too busy listening to them argue that she didn't notice the figure that crept up behind her. "Hello." Said a male voice and Kagome couldn't keep from falling on her face in fright.

"Hey! It's Mr. Popo!" Krillin said as he ran around Kagome to get to the window. Kagome got to her feet and noticed that he was seemingly floating in the air, almost 12 stories up. _'Maybe he can fly too.'_ she thought to herself.

"Hi!" Mr. Popo said with a smile. "Did I hear that you were looking for a space ship?" He asked.

"I don't believe it, you've found us another space ship?" Krillin asked.

"Maybe." He said.

Kagome walked over to Goku. "Erm...who is that?"

"That's Mr. Popo, he and Kami live on Kami's lookout high above the earth. They have been watching over us for years and years." Goku answered.

"Hey Mr. Popo, where is this space ship?" Krillin asked.

"I think it's a spaceship, but I'm not sure." Mr. Popo said. "So if someone wants to come with me, I'll show them where it is."

"Bulma, you had better go." Kagome said then saw the panicked look in her eyes. "You're the one who knows so much about all this technology. Besides, you're the one who blew up the Saiyan space ship." Kagome said with a mischievous glint in her eye. She knew how Bulma feared heights, and well; let's just say she was showing some cousinly love.

"Oh fine!" She mumbled before stepping out the window and tentatively crawling onto the flying carpet that was actually holding Mr. Popo up. They moved away from the window seal before they just suddenly vanished.

"Well, I'm hungry so I believe I'll head down to the food court and grab a bite to eat." Chi-Chi said and left the room. The rest decided it was a good time for some food as well, but Kagome stayed behind in the room. Kagome was looking out the window, lost in thought when Goku's voice broke her concentration.

"I'm sorry about Chi-Chi." He said and Kagome turned to look at him.

"It's nothing you need to apologize for, like I said, I understand if you don't wish me to be around your son." She replied and turned to look out the window once more.

"I don't want that, Chi-Chi was just speaking for herself when she said that. You're a great influence to have around him, and he seems really fond of you and Shippo." Goku assured her. "I'm pretty fond of you myself."

"No matter how you look at it, Chi-Chi is his mother; I couldn't possibly go against a mother's wishes for her child." Kagome said absentmindedly making pictures out of the clouds. She apparently didn't hear Goku's closing statement.

"Chi-Chi is only his mother when it's convenient for her, don't let what she's saying now spoil the relationship that's forming between you two, to be honest it's actually nice to see Gohan talking with you; you seem to understand him." Goku said.

"I guess as long as it's fine with you I shouldn't complain huh." Kagome said sarcastically.

"Right, don't let what Chi-Chi says bring you down. I like your bubbly personality way better than the depressed one." Goku stated matter-o-factly, and Kagome couldn't hide the slight blush that formed on her cheeks.

"Thank you Goku, but so far I'm use to being persecuted for what I am. Even while spending time with Sesshomaru I was shunned from most demon villages, and after learning of what I had done human villages that normally accepted demons didn't want anything to do with me."

The rest of the day passed by quickly and Kagome was thankful to be able to rest at home. Bulma had told them the news of finding a spaceship that will be able to take them to Namek. A week went by and Kagome made regular trips to visit Goku while he was in the hospital. Unfortunately every time she went to visit Goku, Chi-Chi was there as well, though somehow she didn't recognize Kagome when she held her illusion, she just thought her to be Bulma's friend and that's why she was visiting Goku. Kagome couldn't believe how dense the woman was, she remembered sneaking a glance at Goku and he just made a forget about it movement.

During one visit while they were discussing their plans for Namek Gohan said that he was going to go with Bulma and Krillin. That caused a giant fight between mother and son, which ended in Gohan actually being able to go. Shippo, surprisingly, asked if it was alright if he went too. Kagome looked at Bulma, as if asking if it was alright if he tagged along. Bulma nodded the affirmative and so they packed some things for him the next day. Somehow, once again Chi-Chi failed to notice the similarities between human Kagome and Shippo. It wasn't like there was a major difference. Shippo's auburn hair stayed the same as well as his vibrant green eyes. Kagome's azure eyes were still the same as well as her raven hair. Even the shape of their faces stayed the same, what was it about the ears and tails that seemed to disguise them so well from Chi-Chi?

"You have a better disposition than Bulma's cousin, she was awful." Chi-Chi said one day to Kagome.

"Is that so, tell me what's so bad about her?" Kagome asked with a raise brow, keeping the venom in her voice to a minimum. Though whether Chi-Chi noticed or not remained unseen.

"Did you know, demon's still exist?" Chi-Chi asked in a hushed whisper. "And apparently Bulma's cousin is one. She has very violent tendencies and a sharp tongue." She said bitterly.

"I'll do well to avoid her then." Kagome said sharply as she walked out of the room, Goku looking on in disappointment.

The week after that had Kagome seeing Gohan, Krillin, Shippo, and Bulma off from Roshi's island. Not that she got much to say to Gohan. Chi-Chi had dropped him off at the island and refused to let her near him.

"Be sure to keep safe. Also, if you could, help Bulma and Krillin look after Gohan." She said while hugging Shippo tightly to her.

"Sure thing Momma." Shippo said, but froze a little when he noticed a certain scent around his momma. "Uh, momma you know how Sesshomaru explained you heat cycle to you?" He asked and Kagome gave him a confused nod. "Well, um...see...I think it's starting." Shippo said with a blush.

"Oh, I'll be sure to be extra careful okay Shippo. Thank you for telling me." She said with a smile. With a final hug and a quick kiss she watched him and the others board the ship and take off. Feeling rather alone she made her way back to the hospital in the capsule plane Bulma lent her.

"So, they've taken off." Kagome said as she sat in a chair next to Goku's bed. "Shippo looked so excited to see outer space, I don't think I could have told him no." She said with a sigh.

"He'll be fine, Gohan and Krillin are there with him." Goku reassured her.

"You're right," Kagome said then looked around, "hey, since Chi-Chi's not here how about I heal you for a bit?" Kagome asked as she placed her hands over the only part of Goku that wasn't covered by the iron cast. Kagome tried, but no matter how hard she concentrated, nothing came out. "Never mind, it seems that my power's are still shot from when I tried to fight Vegeta." She said sadly.

"No worries, I'm sure Master Korin will be able to bring some Senzu beans sooner or later." He said with a smile. "By the way, you don't need to stay hidden behind that illusion when you're with me. If the doctors and Chi-Chi come I can understand you wanting to stay hidden, but you don't need to worry about it with me."

Kagome looked like she was considering it a moment before she let the illusion drop. Kagome sent him a grateful smile and they spent most of the night talking before she fell asleep in the chair near the bed.

_'This may be my only chance, I'm sure Kagome will understand.' _Goku thought as he quietly slipped out of the bed and took of his bandages. Looking over to confirm that Kagome was still asleep he changed into his regular attire. Gingerly picking Kagome up he flew quietly out of the open window and off into the night.

Kagome slowly awoke to the feel of wind around her. Blue eyes opened slowly to see that she was being carried though the air by Goku.

"Goku! What do you think you are doing? You should be in the hospital resting!" She scolded as she looked around the darkened sky.

"Aww come on, it was boring in the hospital, besides I'm completely fine now." Goku protested.

Kagome gave him a once over. _'Well, it does seem like he is completely better...'_ Kagome thought with a sigh. _'He must be like Inuyasha.' _She concluded, he liked to defy her warnings of his health because he just couldn't sit around and do nothing. "Fine, but why am I with you?"

"Eh, well I couldn't leave you in an empty hospital room by yourself, who knows what those evil doctors would have done to you?" Goku said offhandedly. "Besides, I promised I would teach you to fly, no time like the present huh." He finished with a laugh.

"Forget about the doctors, if Chi-Chi came in to see me there and you gone she would have accused me of eating you." Kagome said with a frown.

Goku laughed at that. "It does sound like a conclusion she would come up with."

Kagome looked to the east and watched as the sun began to rise then she glanced up to the few remaining stars. "I hope Shippo is doing alright." Kagome said sadly.

"How did you come about adopting Shippo?" Goku asked curiously.

"It's a long story." Kagome sighed out.

"We've got a while." Goku answered with a smile.

"Well I came across him while searching for sha...something. He had taken something very powerful from me in hopes of avenging the deaths of his mother and father. We decided to help him and once it was over Inuya...my partner insisted that we leave him somewhere for someone else to look after him, but I just couldn't leave a child to look after himself. So I decided that I would look after him, and after a few years I decided to make him my real son." Kagome explained, trying to keep out the search for the shards and Inuyasha.

"I can tell there is another story hidden in that little explanation," Goku said and smiled to himself when he felt her stiffen. "but you don't have to tell it to me. Although I would really like to hear it one day, it sounds like you went on some grand adventure." He said with a smile.

"Maybe one day I will tell you, it doesn't seem fair I guess; I've told you son about it. It's only fair that I should tell you as well. You seem trustworthy enough." Kagome said.

Goku flew for a while longer before landing in an empty area. "This seems like a good place to train." Goku said as he looked around. Setting Kagome to her feet he realized he was at eye level with the tips of her ears. Unable to resist any longer his right hand reached out and rubbed her left ear.

Kagome was about to question him about what training he was going to do when she felt a warm hand begin to tweak her left ear. Subconsciously she leaned into the hand and let a soft sort of whine escape her lips.

Goku looked down when he heard her whine and saw a blush form on her cheeks. Quickly he withdrew his hand. "Oh, um...sorry about that. Couldn't resist." Goku said with a sheepish smile.

Kagome snapped out of her minute daze then looked up at him. "It's alright, I know the feeling; trust me." She said with a smile, remembering when she herself had stroked Inuyasha's ears while he slept on the tree. "My ears are actually really sensitive, sometimes my tail is too, I don't know why though." Kagome explained thoughtfully.

Goku smiled and pat her head. "I understand. So, how about we start with teaching you to fly? Did Piccolo explain Ki to you?"

"Pretty much, I get the gist of it anyway." Kagome replied.

"Okay...well to fly you just take your Ki and put it underneath you. This means your energy is holding you up." Goku explained. "Then you can manipulate it to allow you to fly whichever way you need to. You can fly faster depending on the amount and strength of your Ki."

"I see, so all I need to do is focus on placing my Ki beneath me." Kagome said thoughtfully, placing a finger to her lip. Seeming to come to a conclusion she stood straight and concentrated. She focused hard on putting her Ki beneath her, but it was proving fruitless. "Hmm...this is harder than it looks." Kagome mumbled.

Goku laughed and patted her shoulder. "You'll get the hang of it in no time." He assured her.

"Why don't you train yourself, that is why you escaped from the hospital in the first place." Kagome said with a smile. "I'll work on this while you train."

"Oh, alright. If you need my help though don't hesitate to call." Goku said as he flew a few yards to the east.

Sitting Lotus style on the ground she figured it would be best to see if she could at least put the energy under her before trying to fly. Kagome cleared her mind then worked on concentrating. Moments later she felt herself being lifted off the ground. Kagome was so excited that her concentration broke and she landed with a thud on her bum. Standing, she rubbed her sore tail. "The plus side of this is I know how to move my Ki." Kagome said. _'Right, now just to work on levitation.'_ Kagome thought positively as she went to work.

An hour later had Kagome flying excitedly towards Goku. "I did it!" She said excitedly as she slowed her pace and landed in front of Goku.

"Congratulations Kagome, hey would you mind sparring with me for a while?" Goku asked.

"Uh, sure. Are you sure you're fine enough to fight?" Kagome asked skeptically as she readied herself.

"Yeah, now be sure not to go too easy on me." Goku said before going in to attack.

Kagome deftly blocked his punch and went to throw one of her own but Goku grasped her wrist and tossed her to the side. Righting herself in midair Kagome launched herself at Goku; who did not see that coming. Kagome collided with him and they tumbled on the ground for a few yards before coming to a stop.

"Ah...ow..." Kagome moaned as she opened her eyes, shocked to see charcoal eyes shimmering down at her.

"That was pretty sneaky of you Kagome." Goku said with a laugh. "I wasn't expecting you to do that."

Kagome blushed at the close contact. "Got to keep you opponent guessing." Kagome said as she tried to push him off her.

"You're going to have to try harder than that." He replied with a smirk.

"Oh yea?" Kagome smirked as she leaned in closer. Goku blinked at the closeness, she was only just a breath away. "Like this?" Kagome asked as she let her youki flow from her finger tips, shocking him enough to push him off her and back a few feet. Standing to her feet she smiled to Goku. "Did I try hard enough?" She laughed out.

"Yeah...definitely hard enough." Goku said as he rubbed the part of his chest she burnt. "I thought you said your powers were shot?" He asked.

"My reiki__is what's tapped, but what I used was my youki; energy only demons posses. It's the complete opposite of my reiki which is mostly used for purifying demons and healing." Kagome explained.

Goku took the information in before a thought crossed his mind. "How do those energies work within your body? Wouldn't your reiki try to purify the youki?"

"I'm not sure, Sesshomaru said that because they are my energies that they would blend together; but I would be able to use them at different times." Kagome said thoughtfully.

Goku nodded his head in understanding before continuing their sparring session. Sparring was going well until one of Kagome's Ki blasts sent Goku crashing into the face of a mountain. Kagome landed and then rushed over to him. "Guess...I over did it." Goku said weakly.

"Oh no, Goku! I'm sorry!" Kagome said as she looked him over. "Can you stand?"

"Ah...no. Just let me rest here a while. I'll be fine." Goku gritted out. _'Looks like I can't move again.'_

"I haven't got the strength to fly you back to the hospital myself, but I don't want to just leave you here either." Kagome thought of what she might be able to do when a familiar voice found her ears.

"So this is where you've escaped to Goku!" Came the angry voice of Chi-Chi.

"Just great." Kagome mumbled under her breath.

"Oh, it's you." Chi-Chi sneered. "Did _you _drag Goku here in order to eat him?" She accused, looking down her nose at Kagome.

Kagome gave Goku an '_I told you so_' look. "Why on earth would I want to eat him?" Kagome asked sarcastically. "Women and children are much tastier." She said with a smirk.

Goku laughed but Chi-Chi didn't seem to find any humor in it. "I knew you would attempt something like this the moment I left you alone with him!" Chi-Chi bellowed.

"At least that grates better on my ears than her shrieking does." Kagome said as she caressed her abused ears. "It was a joke you vile woman."

"I brought her out here with me to train." Goku explained.

"Good thing I brought Roshi with me. He can help me load you into the plane and take you back to the hospital." Chi-Chi said as Roshi lifted him from under his arms and she lifted his feet. "_You_ are not allowed anywhere near Goku anymore."

"You...who do you think you are! You can't _ban_ me from seeing Goku." Kagome spat out. "Nothing gives you that right."

"I am the mother of his child, I have more of a say than _you _do." Chi-Chi said as she finished putting Goku into the plane.

_'This woman is testing my temper.'_ Kagome seethed silently to herself. "Whatever." Kagome scoffed as she flew off. _'Better than fighting her outright.'_

"Wait Kagome!" Goku hollered, but it was too late, she seemed to be out of hearing range. "Chi-Chi, what possessed you to say those things!" Goku yelled.

Chi-Chi let out an exaggerated sniffle. "I guess I just get jealous seeing her interact with you and Gohan."

_'Jealous? Just what is she planing?' _Goku thought to himself. "You need to leave Kagome be, she's done nothing to you." Goku said.

"She's trying to take you away from me!" Chi-Chi exclaimed.

"You had you chance with me Chi-Chi, it's your fault for turning me away back then." Goku explained simply. "It's none of your business if Kagome and I are friends."

"You promised to marry me!" Chi-Chi said, grasping at straws.

"That was when I thought marriage was a type of food!" Goku sighed.

They continued to bicker back and forth until they made it to the hospital. Goku was placed into a room once more and he stared up blankly at the white tile ceiling. _'I wonder what Kagome is up to.'_ Goku thought as he tried to ignore Chi-Chi who was prattling on about something to Master Roshi.

Night came and soon Chi-Chi and Master Roshi left for the evening. Goku sat down on his bed and was about to lay down when he heard a knocking coming from his window. Goku looked over to see Kagome smiling at him from outside. Goku rushed to open the window and Kagome flew inside before landing in the chair next to his bed.

"Your attempts to escape were fruitless huh?" Kagome asked with a smirk as Goku sat on his bed across from her.

"Yeah, the doctors or Chi-Chi thwarted me every time." He laughed out sheepishly.

"I saw that. What ever possessed you to go out with her anyway?" Kagome asked truly amazed that someone like Goku would ever go out with that type of controlling woman.

"Short answer is she tricked me." Goku said bluntly.

"Tricked you?" Kagome asked surprised. _'Well, that really isn't that far of a stretch. He had believed Raditz when he said he turned over a new leaf.'_ Kagome thought.

"When we were kids she had made me promise to get married to her; but I thought that marriage was a type of food so I agreed. Years later at the Worlds Martial Arts Tournament she appeared and called me out on it, but I had managed to let her slow it down. We went on a few dates but she soon realized that it wouldn't work so she called it off." Goku explained. "She showed up at my house a few weeks later telling me she was pregnant with Gohan but she needed my permission to abort the baby, but I refused. After Gohan was born she left him with me until he was old enough to start school. She insisted that a child of hers wouldn't be anything like me so she home schooled him. That's the only time she's ever showed any interest in what happened with Gohan."

"What a horrid woman." Kagome said outright. "When Gohan told me about her I couldn't believe a mother would treat a child like that, but when I met her; I understood what he meant. Gohan made her sound tame compared to what she's actually like."

"I think she's plotting something...possibly trying to trick me into marriage again." Goku said as he glanced out the window.

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked.

"Well, after you flew off she told me she was jealous of you and that you were trying to steal me from her." Goku explained.

"Me, steal you away? Sure you're good looking and all, but I doubt that I could ever be seen as a threat to her, I mean she's a human. She's got the upper hand there." Kagome said with an odd smile.

Goku gave her an odd look. _' She thinks I'm good looking? Wait, does she think I still like Chi-Chi? I'll have to clear that misunderstanding up.' _Goku sighed. "What would it matter if she's human? I don't think it matters if I prefer a demon to a human. In case you forgot; I'm not exactly human either."

"I didn't forget, I'm just saying that, as a human, she is accepted regardless of her appearance. Meanwhile I have to hide my very existence. In choosing a mate she has the upper hand. I can only reveal my existence to people I trust. In the case of Piccolo and Chi-Chi my secret came out because I was careless. Sesshomaru had told me not to reveal myself to anyone unless I was absolutely sure I could trust them. I failed in the only thing he asked me to do." Kagome said with her head hung low.

"You trusted Piccolo in the end though, so it wasn't a failure." Goku tried to reassure her.

"Yes, but Chi-Chi is a different story entirely. I don't think I can trust her as easily, especially with how she treated my son. I can forgive a lot of things, just not that." Kagome said. "Regardless of her foul attitude, she can still find a mate."

"Are you really looking for a mate?" Goku asked.

"Shippo told me before they left that I was going into my heat cycle so I can assume that it's mating season. Right now, whether I am aware of it or not my instincts are pushing me to find a strong mate. So I guess in a sense I am looking for a mate to spend my life with." Kagome said thoughtfully.

"What happens when you don't find a mate before mating season is over?" Goku asked curiously.

"Sesshomaru said that it's different between species, but kitsunes are actually very amorous during mating season and if they can't find someone to mate with then they will usually pick at random and just rut with them. He did warn me though; since he really couldn't see me doing something like that; that it may be difficult for me during mating season. He told me of symptoms he experienced to look out for." Kagome explained as best she could.

"Will it be painful to you, not to mate?" Goku asked, _'I would hate to see her hurt because of something like that. Especially when it can be prevented.'_

Kagome gave him a curious look. _'What is with all these questions?'_ She asked herself. "Well, in a sense he said it would hurt and that my body would feel like it's on fire, at least until my er...needs are met." Kagome said with a violent blush.

"That settles it then." Goku said resolutely.

Once again curious azure eyes landed on charcoal. "What do you mean?" She asked suspiciously.

"Well, I don't want to see you in pain over something like that, especially when it's an easy fix." Goku said plainly.

"I am almost afraid to see where you are going with this." Kagome said with a raised brow.

"Well, if your instincts are telling you to find a strong mate, and you can't mate with someone you don't trust then it narrows down your possibilities." Goku said with a smile.

"Just what are you thinking?" Kagome asked, not returning his smile.

"That leaves just a few people. There's Piccolo." Goku pointed out.

"Piccolo's dead, or have you forgot that?" Kagome asked with a sideways glance.

"Not for long, once Gohan wishes them back with the dragon balls on Namek." He said, poking a hole in her argument.

"Alright, Piccolo is a great guy and everything, but to me he's just my friend." She said firmly.

"Fair enough." Goku said, holding his hands up in defeat. "Then there's Krillin."

"Honestly, he's too short Goku." Kagome said with a laugh. "There is no way that would work."

"Right, it's funny just thinking about it," Goku said with a laugh. "That just leaves one more person."

"Who?" She said, her brow raising even higher.

"Me." He said simply.

"Y-you?" Kagome sputtered out. "You have to be joking!"

"What's wrong with me?" Goku asked with a pout.

"No! There's nothing wrong with _you_, it's just...I...well...erm..." Kagome stuttered.

"Can't find a downside to me?" Goku asked with a smirk. "Go ahead and try."

"You...you planned this from the beginning didn't you?" Kagome asked, her eyes narrow.

Goku shrank back a little. "Not from the beginning. Just from when you said you're probably looking for a mate." He answered with a laugh.

Kagome sighed. "Goku, while my instincts are telling me to mate; I don't want a mate right now. I feel that I'm too young to mate."

"Then let me help when your symptoms start." Goku blurted out with a faint blush.

"You want to..._rut_...with me? Why?" Kagome asked flabbergasted. _'He's just like every other male out there I guess, but he just seems too innocent.'_ Kagome thought absently. _'He's a closet pervert!'_ She thought suddenly.

"Okay...look. I've never been really good in this department, but I really like you Kagome; and if I'm being totally honest I was attracted to you the first time we met, on Roshi's island. I'm almost always thinking about you and I found myself thinking why couldn't I have made that marriage promise to Kagome and not Chi-Chi?" Goku said in a rush.

_'Crap Kagome, what are you going to do now?'_ Kagome thought frantically. _'Change the subject!'_ Kagome thought. "What would Chi-Chi say if she heard you talking about this?" Kagome asked.

"I told her it was none of her business but then she brought up how I had promised to marry her." Goku explained.

"I don't know what she's playing at, but you've just got to be firm with her I guess." Kagome advised. "Otherwise she'll just keep harassing you. It's best to be firm, trust me." Kagome said with a laugh as she recalled the countless times Kouga had come around proclaiming his love and making life hell for Inuyasha.

"Oh, you have expertise in this area?" Goku asked with a cocked brow.

"Ha! More so than I wish to admit. Though, I only realized my mistake with handling him a tad too late. Before that he would come by regularly to give me gifts or profess his undying love to me." Kagome told him with a laugh.

"You must have had him pretty smitten then." Goku said with a chuckle.

"No, I don't think he was actually in love with me. It all started because he kidnapped me. He needed my help in finding more shards so he could defeat the demons attacking his tribe. I think he did it mostly to make Inuyasha jealous; but that wouldn't have worked any way." Kagome said with a slight frown.

"Was this Inuyasha fellow your boyfriend?" Goku asked when he noticed her frown. _'There's that odd tightness again.'_

"Oh, no. He loved someone else, and to be honest he loved her throughout our journey." Kagome said sadly. "I don't think it mattered to him that she was just a clay body living off the souls of the recently dead. To him she would always be his first love."

"That's too bad, but then again only a fool would turn you away." Goku said and then noticed her blush.

"Ah..erm...thank you Goku." She said looking away.

"Wait...what do you mean just a clay body?" Goku asked suddenly confused.

"Said too much...well; I guess since I promised to tell you about my grand adventure, I guess I'll start there, since that's basically where it all began. Most of this story will sound somewhat unbelievable so...bear with it."

"I'll save my questions for later." Goku said.

"Let's see, 550 years ago there lived a Priestess; Kikyo, she was intrusted with a very powerful jewel which would grant a single wish, only it had to be a pure wish. While Kikyo guarded the jewel a half demon by name of Inuyasha persistently tried to steal it from her. Time after time Kikyo let Inuyasha go and after many months Kikyo invited him to eat lunch with her. Time passed and soon the two fell in love, but Kikyo was unable to marry due to the task of protecting the jewel. She said that if he used the jewel to become human they could wed and be together, but on the day they planned to use the jewel something terrible happened. Another demon by the name of Naraku had taken the form of Inuyasha and injured Kikyo horribly, hoping to gain the jewel. Infuriated by the betrayal she used the last of her energy to find the man she had once loved."

Kagome paused and shifted in her chair in an attempt to get comfortable. "She didn't know that after she had been attacked Naraku had appeared before Inuyasha and fired arrows at him. Now Inuyasha believed Kikyo had betrayed him so instead of waiting for her to give him the jewel he just took it; destroying half the village in the process. He was almost home free when the real Kikyo fired a single arrow and pinned him to a tree in an eternal slumber. Suffering from sever blood loss Kikyo instructed that the jewel be burned along with her body so no evil may come to use it for their own purposes." Kagome finished.

"Why did the other demon have to do that? Why didn't he just steal the jewel while they were out?" Goku asked.

"Well, before Naraku was a demon he was a bandit named Onigumo who had been terribly burnt. Kikyo, because of her duties, took care of the bandit. Soon the bandit fell in love with Kikyo, but became jealous because she loved Inuyasha. He let demons devour his body in order to make Kikyo pay for not loving him. I guess it was a sort of _'If I can't have you; no one can.' _scenario." She explained.

"How does that explain the why you called the girl that Inuyasha fellow was in love with a clay pot?" Goku mused.

"Because 3 years ago I was pulled into an old well that was on my shrines property and was sent 500 years into the past. I was the reincarnation of Kikyo, who protected the jewel; the jewel itself was hidden within my body. When I first arrived in the past I came across a boy; who was pinned to the sacred tree. Later villagers found me and accused me of being a demon, but the priestess Kaede of the village knew I wasn't so instead she took me in. Later that night Mistress Centipede came and attacked the village. Kaede said that they needed the help of Inuyasha, but he had been sealed to a tree for fifty years. Without hesitating I rushed back to where I saw the boy on the tree. Because I was Kikyo's reincarnation I was able to release him from the tree. He slayed Mistress Centipede but in the process the jewel was removed from my body. He wanted to use the jewel again, so I had to be extra careful. Unfortunately in the process of saving a boy from a demon I er...I accidentally broke the jewel."

"You...broke it?" Goku said, trying to hide his laughter; _'Kagome looks so embarrassed! Ah, she's blushing again.'_

"It's not like I did it on purpose!" Kagome defended.

"Right, sorry. Continue your story please, it's pretty interesting." Goku pleaded.

"Well, we traveled far and wide looking for the shards of the jewel, and while we were away from the village a witch stole the ash and graveyard soil from Kikyo's grave. Inuyasha followed the scent to a mountain side where I was kidnapped and placed into a tub. It seemed that since I was her reincarnation the witch needed me in order to fully animate Kikyo, who was nothing more than a clay mold. Needless to say she got my soul." Kagome said, shivering at the mere memory of losing her soul.

"That...must have been painful." Goku said, _'How on earth did she survive after having her soul taken?'_

"Well...it was more weird than painful; I mean it didn't hurt. Anyway; somehow I managed to call my soul back to my body; but Kikyo desperately clung to a single part of my soul; and she continued to roam the earth." Kagome said, finishing the story quickly.

"So, he chose a dead woman over a living one? I was right...he is a fool." Goku said as he noticed Kagome's far away look.

"Hmm, I suppose so. Anyway that's in the past, literally." She dismissed with a wave of her hand.

"When you said they mistook you for a demon, what do you mean?" Goku asked.

"Oh, that's right. I was a human up until I turned 18. When I adopted Shippo we preformed a bonding Sesshomaru taught us to make him my son in blood and it turned me into a kitsune as well." Kagome explained with a yawn.

"Ah, Kagome are you tired?" Goku asked as he noticed her yawn.

"Just a bit. I'll head home soon. It's just so quiet there without Shippo." She said with a sigh.

"You can stay here if you want; I'll move over a little; there's room for two." Goku said as he moved over a little and patted the empty side of the hospital bed.

"Oh...uh well...I can just sleep here on the chair." Kagome said with a blush.

"No way; what kind of man would I be if I let a fair maiden sleep on that small chair?" Goku laughed.

_'Buck up Kagome; he's just being nice; no ulterior motive.'_ Kagome convinced herself. "Well, if your pride as a man depends on it I can't refuse." Kagome sad as she sat on the bed. Laying down she moved her tail to cover her torso so it wouldn't bother Goku.

"Right, you can't." Goku said as he laid next to her, soon she fell into a light slumber. _'Sooner or later she will understand just how much she's starting to mean to me and then she will have no reason to fight it.'_ Goku thought before he too fell asleep.


	7. I Didn't Mean To?

Sorry for the late update guys, I've been on vacation and the hubby wouldn't let me fiddle with my stories. Family time and all that jazz, but here's the next chapter, and hopefully I'll have another next week :D Enjoy!

~A New Type of Wilderness~

Cloudy azure eyes opened slowly to the harsh light streaming in through the window. In an attempt to shield her eyes from the bright rays she noticed something that seemed odd. _'This pillow is awfully firm.'_ She thought hazily before she realized exactly what it was. She was lying in the crook of Goku's arm, her right hand sprawled across his chest. Kagome tried to pull it away but realized that Goku's fingers were laced within her own, preventing her from removing them. Kagome tried to look up to see if Goku was still asleep but it seemed that she couldn't, his own head rested atop hers. _'How in the world did this happen.'_ Kagome thought with a sigh.

Kagome's right ear swiveled towards the door when she heard it open. To her horror Chi-Chi walked into the room and stopped dead at the foot of the bed. Master Roshi was with her as well, a lecherous grin on his face. "Just what is going on here!" Chi-Chi shrieked when she saw the two.

With a sudden jerk Goku fell out of bed, unfortunately bringing Kagome along with him. He let out a groan before he realized Kagome was atop him. "Well, if this isn't a pleasant surprise." Goku said with a goofy grin. "I didn't think you were this forward Kagome."

Kagome's cheeks burnt scarlet at this. "Actually you fell out of bed and pulled me with you." She said looking away from him.

Goku was about to reply when Roshi's voice interrupted him. "Well, if you two love birds are finished; I've got some news from Bulma." He said with a frown. "It looks like Vegeta has followed them to Namek."

"Vegeta...oh no Shippo!" Kagome exclaimed as she stood to her feet.

"It also seems that he's stronger than he was when he faced you." Roshi said gravely.

"What! No way!" Goku said as he too stood to his feet.

"I'm afraid it only get's worse, apparently someone else, someone stronger than Vegeta, is also looking for the dragon balls. She also said their space ship is broken and unable to fly." Roshi explained.

"You mean they're stuck there!" Kagome wailed. _'Shippo...oh no. What if something happens to him; I'll never be able to live with myself.'_ She thought sadly as tears pricked at the corner of her eyes. _'Wait...'_

"They need help in more ways than one right now, I'm just worried about this stronger force." Roshi finished.

"Sounds bad, someone stronger than Vegeta can do a lot of damage." Goku said.

"Hey, what's going on." Came a voice, Kagome turned to see Yajirobe walk in the room. "This took forever to get so I hope you're grateful, a full bag of Senzu Beans to make you all better."

"Oh yeah! You can't imagine how much I need those things right about now!" Goku exclaimed as he caught a bean Yajirobe tossed in his mouth. Goku seemed better immediately and tore the remaining bandages off his body. Goku removed the hospital gown and rummaged through the drawer next to his bed, removing his normal attire. Kagome blushed and turned away as he dressed. "There, now off to planet Namek!" He exclaimed as he finished dressing.

Kagome took the beans from Yajirobe. "I believe we will be needing these." She said as she handed the bag to Goku. He took one out and handed it to her.

"It will replenish your energy." He said and she gratefully ate it. Experimentally she formed her reiki whip and was surprised to find it worked.

"I feel great!" Kagome said excitedly.

"Sorry to interrupt but how do you plan on reaching Namek Goku?" Roshi asked.

"I had convinced my uncle to build a ship that would take us to Namek should something happen to Bulma's ship. We can see if he's finished with it." Kagome commented as she opened the hospital window. "He basically just modified the ship Goku came to earth in as a child."

"Now wait a minute; just where do you think _you_ are going?" Chi-Chi spat as she pointed a finger at Kagome. "I can understand Goku going; but there is no need for you to go as well."

"If it has escaped your attention, _my _son is also on Namek; and unlike you I actually _care_ about what happens to him." Kagome sneered, advancing on the woman. "I don't care if you approve, I will accompany Goku to Namek and _that _is final." Kagome said as she walked back towards the window, but Chi-Chi moved to block her path.

"I won't stand for you being alone with Goku in a space ship!" Chi-Chi yelled.

_'That's it, I've tried being nice, I've tried ignoring her. This is too much.'_ Kagome thought as she glared at the woman. "I will give you _one_ chance to move or else I won't be responsible for my actions." Kagome warned through gritted teeth.

"I will not." Chi-Chi said stubbornly.

"Tch." Was the only warning Chi-Chi got before Kagome reared back and punched her, sending her flying into Yajirobe and Roshi. _'I didn't mean to hit her that hard.'_ Kagome thought before flying out the open window.

Goku just spared a glance at Chi-Chi before following after Kagome. It didn't take long for the duo to reach Capsule Corp, and Kagome just walked into the building. "Hey Uncle! Are you home?" Kagome hollered into the open garden.

"Oh, Kagome dear, Uncle is in the back yard finishing up that ship of yours." Her auntie said in a bubbly manner.

Kagome said thanks before going out and talking with her Uncle. Kagome walked out the back door and froze at the sight. "What on earth...wow that's big." Kagome said as she stared in awe at the almost 2 story space ship.

The hatch of the ship opened and her Uncle stepped out of the ship. "Oh, Kaggy, and Goku as well. What brings you two by?" He asked.

"We were just wondering if you were done with the space ship yet?" Kagome asked.

"Still a couple more adjustments to make; why don't you come in and have a look?" He offered and Kagome and Goku followed him in. Kagome had to say she was impressed, it seemed even larger on the inside than it did on the outside. The top floor was a training room as well as the navigation center. Down the ladder was a living quarter; the only problem she saw with this was that there was only one bedroom, but there was a kitchen and a bathroom as well as a small living room area.

"So; how come it isn't ready to fly yet? It looks like everything is in working order." Kagome asked as they came back to the upper level of the ship.

"To tell the truth; I haven't installed the cappuccino maker yet." He said with a laugh.

"Uncle, we don't need a cappuccino maker! We're in a big hurry! Just teach us how to fly it." Kagome whined.

"Oh; alright. All the coordinates are already set, all you have to do is press the button. You'll arrive on Namek in little under a week." He explained.

"Thanks Uncle," Kagome said with a smile as she pushed him off the ship. "I'll be sure to bring Bulma home safely."

Goku laughed once Kagome reentered the ship and closed the hatch. He pressed the button and there was a sudden jerk before the ship took off. "Well; Namek here we come." He said with a smile.

"I think I'll go down to the kitchen and make us some lunch." Kagome said as she climbed down to the living quarters.

"I'll be up here training for a bit. Let me know when it's ready." Goku said as he pressed a few buttons on the gravity machine.

Kagome walked into the kitchen and brought out the ingredients necessary for meatloaf; hoping it would fill Goku up. Kagome spent the next hour preparing it along with random side dishes then called Goku down for lunch. The two ate in almost silence until Kagome spoke. "So, how's the training going?"

"It's going fine; you should train with me." Goku said between mouthfuls.

"How many times earth gravity are you training in?" Kagome asked; almost afraid of the answer.

"Twenty." He stated simply as he finished his food.

"I'm making a rule." Kagome said seriously. "Bathing everyday is a must; it's not that I think you stink or anything it's just my nose is really sensitive."

_'I can understand that; my nose is pretty sensitive too.'_ Goku thought as he nodded. "In exchange...yes; you have to train with me five hours a day."

"No way! Even Sesshomaru didn't make me train that much; and he's a perfectionist!" Kagome said indignantly.

"Where we are now is no where near strong enough to defeat Vegeta; let alone the new person Bulma talked about." Goku said. "Five hours or I don't take a bath this entire trip."

"Fine! Five hours...we'll start tomorrow." Kagome said as she placed her dishes in the sink.

"Oh no; we'll start today. I've already got the Gravity Machine set up, let's go." Goku said as he dragged Kagome up the ladder. Upon entering the navigation center Kagome immediately felt the force of the gravity and fell to her knees.

"Oh wow, I wasn't expecting it to feel this intense." Kagome moaned as she struggled to her feet. "My strength may have increased when I became a demon but I don't think even Sesshomaru could have moved under this pressure easily."

"Then the first thing you need to do is move about in this gravity; then start doing warm ups. Things like sit ups and push ups...stuff like that." Goku said as he himself began to do sit ups.

Kagome sighed and then began to walk about the room; struggling with each step. Almost two hours in and the weight still didn't seem any different; but it was getting easier to move about. She took a seat next to Goku and joined him in sit ups. "So, are you getting use to the difference?" Goku asked between ups.

"Not really; but it's fine. I mean it's difficult, but I've been through worse." She replied.

Goku gave her a smile before moving into a hand stand pose. Lifting himself up he began to do inverted push ups. Kagome stopped a moment to watch him. _'He has incredible balance as well as strength.'_ She discovered as he continued to push himself up. Of in the distance she heard a clatter and turned to see a dumbbell rolling straight for him. Kagome got to her feet as fast as she could and tackled him.

The tumbled for a moment before they came to a stop; Goku laying atop her. "We need to stop finding ourselves in this position." He said with a laugh. "Or not, I find I have no qualms about it." Goku said with a goofy smile.

"I just thought being beheaded by a dumbbell was a rather stupid way to die." Kagome said with a blush.

"Dumbbell...alright!" Goku exclaimed before getting up and grabbing the dumbbell that almost decapitated him. Placing it on his feet he maneuvered himself into the inverted push up position and continued his training. Kagome thought this was a bad idea; but she ignored it in favor of seeing the effect gravity played on her barriers. Calling one up she was surprised to find out that it seemed to cancel out the intense gravity, but the barrier itself did not shatter; which is what she assumed would happen. Dispelling it she was about to see what it did with her whips and arrows when she heard a crash then a pained yelp. Kagome turned to see Goku laying on the ground; the dumbbell rolling away once again.

"Goku, are you alright?" Kagome asked worriedly.

"If it isn't a beautiful angel come to carry me away. Do me a favor and drop me off at King Kai's planet; the trip there was pretty boring last time." Goku said stupidly.

Kagome rushed over and turned off the Gravity Machine before lifting Goku the best she could. "Come on now you big ape; climb down that ladder carefully." Kagome said as she tried to get him to use the ladder. Giving up on that route she held him as tightly as she could and carefully flew down the ladder. Making it to the bottom she placed Goku on the couch before she flopped herself down on the arm of the couch near Goku. "What on earth happened to you?" She asked as she placed her hands upon his head; allowing her reiki to flow freely.

Moments later Goku sat up. "Huh...how did I get here?" He asked looking around the living room.

"I brought you here after you did something to your head." Kagome said.

"Oh...I slipped on my sweat and the dumbbell fell on top of me." Goku said while rubbing his head. "Oh, there's not a bump."

"Er...I healed you. Sorry; you were talking weird so I thought it would be best to fix you up." Kagome said.

"Ah. Well thank you Kagome!" He said with a smile.

Kagome returned his smile before walking into the bedroom. Grabbing a pair of blue boy shorts and a light blue tank top she walked back towards the living room. "I'm going to take a bath." Kagome said as she entered the bathroom.

Goku; who had been looking for food in the fridge, didn't hear her. He mulled over what was in the fridge a moment longer before he too went to the bedroom. Rummaging through his drawer he pulled out a pair of clean boxers before walking into the bathroom. Closing the door he turned and saw something that, in hindsight, he really shouldn't have. There in the shower was Kagome; her eyes were closed and she was lathering shampoo in her hair. Her tail also appeared to have shampoo in it. Goku could see _**everything**__._ _'I should get out before it's too late.'_ Goku thought and was about to leave when she began to clean her body. Goku couldn't tear his eyes away as her hands swept across her toned stomach and up towards her breasts; gently rubbing the soap onto them. He let out an audible moan and froze; Kagome's azure eyes opened quickly and spotted him staring.

"I...er...um...well you see...I just...you missed a spot." Goku stuttered out before exiting the room quickly.

Kagome stood there with a dumbfounded expression on her face. _'Oh my god! He just...and I was...he saw me naked!'_ Kagome thought frantically then an odd scent found her nose and it wasn't the bathing supplies she was using. This scentsmelled like Goku but it had a sort of muskiness to it, it had Kagome's insides fluttering wildly. _'What on earth is that smell?'_ Kagome thought as she rinsed off and dressed. Brushing her teeth and hair she walked out and followed what was left of the musky scent. It lead her to Goku; who was staring blankly at the screen of the TV. Leaning in she gingerly sniffed about his neck and found it was strongest around him.

Goku felt a tickle on his neck and turned his head slightly to see Kagome sniffing him. _'Oh no, what if she smells it?' _Goku thought worriedly as he shifted a little. _'I can even smell it.'_

"Goku..." Kagome whispered lowly. "You smell really good." She said softly. _'Kagome! What are you doing! Get a hold of yourself!' _She scolded but it was no use; it was like her body had a mind of it's own. Kagome's tongue snaked out and tentatively licked Goku's neck. She heard Goku let out low groan and she licked him again, letting her fangs graze his skin lightly.

Goku was at a loss on how to handle this situation. If he was being a hundred percent honest with himself, he didn't want her to stop, but on the other hand it was the smell of his arousal that was making her act this way. _'How on earth am I going to handle this!'_ Goku thought frantically. He let out a sigh of relief when he felt her stop her attentions.

Kagome; though she stopped her attentions on Goku's neck, moved herself to stand in front of Goku. "Actually, you smell simply delicious." She said as she looked into his charcoal orbs. Moving herself she sat on his lap and resumed her attentions to his other neck, allowing her fangs to graze his skin once more. She was mildly surprised when Goku had her pinned beneath him on the couch, his muscular arms trapping her in place as his lips descended on hers.

Goku was even more surprised with his actions. _'Her scent is so intoxicating. It reminds me of lavender; but with a spicy edge to it.' _He thought absently as his lips met hers, savoring their own sweet taste. His right hand moved to slip under the thin tank top she wore and roamed over her toned stomach to the underside of her breasts. Goku hesitated a moment before cupping one in his hand and giving it a firm squeeze. Kagome moaned into his mouth at the feel of his hand. Encouraged by this Goku experimentally rolled her nipple between his fingers.

Kagome thrust her hips up to meet Goku's when she felt him play with her hardened nipple. Goku let out a low groan when her hips meet his growing erection, causing Goku to ground his hips into her own. A delighted moan passed her lips as Goku repeated the action. _'My body fells like it's on fire.'_ Kagome thought absently as she slipped her hands under his training shirt. Kagome felt his muscles jump under her gentle touch and in one deft movement she removed his shirt.

Goku couldn't take it anymore, Kagome was driving him crazy with her feather light touches. Goku removed his lips from hers only to place gentle kisses to her jaw and neck, nipping her lightly. He felt Kagome squirming underneath him and smirked into her neck. Using his left hand he quickly pulled Kagome's top off and he felt her shiver from the sudden change in temperature. Goku's lips trailed from her neck to the peak of her right breast gingerly sucking the nipple into his mouth.

Kagome's head lulled back as she let out a moan, enjoying the feeling Goku was bringing out of her. Reaching her hand down she gently brushed against the bulge in Goku's pants, earning herself a moan from him in the process. Feeling a bit bolder she undid his pants and pulled them down a bit to give herself better access. Kagome's hand softly grasped his length through his boxers and caressed it. She was slightly surprised at the size, but she continued to softly stroke his member. Goku's lips released her breast with a soft pop before he quietly moaned her name. Sliding his right hand down her toned stomach he slipped it underneath her boy shorts and felt a strong heat coming from her core.

Goku paused before slipping a finger inside her core, letting out a surprised groan at the wetness. Kagome pressed herself into his hand once his finger entered her and caressed his length once more. Goku used his thumb to rub her bundle of nerves and Kagome let out a low moan at the feel. "Kagome." Goku moaned out as he laid his head between her breasts, listening to her heart beat. He slipped in another finger and felt her walls clench themselves around his finger.

"Ah, Goku." Kagome moaned out as she felt him caressing her. She squeezed his length gently as she felt him stroke a sensitive part inside her. Goku lifted his head from her breasts and soon his lips inclined upon her own. Goku's kiss was so needy and passionate, but it had a tenderness to it that felt out of place to Kagome. Kagome ceased her menstruations upon his member in favor of tangling her hands deep in his messy black hair.

Goku's left hand moved out from the inside of Kagome's shorts and wrapped around her waist. In on deft movement he had Kagome clutched tight to him as he moved them from the couch to the single bed in the bedroom. Placing her gently onto it he removed what was left of their clothing before pinning Kagome beneath him once more. Kagome's dazed azure eyes locked onto his own charcoal orbs before he brought his hand down to lightly stroke the inside of her thigh.

"Goku...I...I need..." Kagome moaned out, not entirely sure what she needed, but the fluttering feeling at the pit of her stomach was as wild as ever.

Goku looked down at the blushing Kagome before nodding once. "Kagome..." He whispered as he aligned his member with her wet entrance. Pushing himself in slowly he met resistance and looked down to Kagome slightly panicked. "Kagome...have you never..." He asked, cheeks flushed, not wishing to finish the sentence. Kagome shook her head and Goku placed a tender kiss to her temple. "This will hurt a bit."

"Just do it Goku...I need this." Kagome moaned out as he pushed further inside her. In one swift movement he broke through her barrier and Kagome immediately stiffened beneath him. He waited for her to adjust, and when he felt her experimentally rock her hips against his own he started at his own tortuously slow pace.

It didn't take him long to have Kagome moaning in pure bliss as he continued to push himself faster and deeper within her. Goku held back a groan as he felt her inner walls begin to clench around his length. A few more thrusts later had them both falling over the edge of ecstasy together.

Rolling himself off Kagome, Goku pulled her into his arms and tenderly kissed the top of her head. Moments later the pair fell into a comfortable sleep.


End file.
